Apogeum bieli
by agniechchan
Summary: Śnieg jest czymś pięknym, prawda? No cóż, akurat tutaj jest zwiastunem i powodem katastrofy. Dlaczego więc nie wstąpisz tutaj i nie zobaczysz jak postacie znane z piosenek próbują sobie poradzić? Przewiduje dużo Lena i Gakupo. Nie jako para.
1. Początek

_Hej, powiedz, z czym kojarzy ci się śnieg? Z zimnem? Z pięknem? A może przypomina ci coś dobrego?_

Przypomina mi ciebie. Zawsze tak było. Moje pierwsze wspomnienie to ty i biały puch spadający nam na ręce.

 _Hej, a nie powinieneś się ode uniezależnić? Czemu wszystko robisz dla mnie? Przecież już mnie nie ma. Aktualnie jestem wytworem twojej wyobraźni, czyż nie?_

Nie istnieje nikt ważniejszy od ciebie. Od kiedy zniknęłaś, śnieg pochłonął twój głos... Proszę, wróć. Nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie.

* * *

Gakupo uważał świat za dziwny. Jakieś globalne ocieplenia, rwanie chmur ( nie do końca wiedział o co z tym chodziło) i nie tylko. Niezrównoważona mieszanka, czegoś, czego tak naprawdę mało kto rozumiał.

Ale za najbardziej niezwykłe, nieprawdopodobne czy po prostu absurdalne doświadczenie w życiu, uznał widok, który zobaczył z okna pewnego ranka. Wstał jak w każdy normalny dzień, nawet już otwierał drzwi łazienki, zrobił pierwszy krok i wziął szczoteczkę do zębów (utrzymywał, że razem z nią wygląda świetnie), ale przyszła Lily. Bardzo wystraszona, trzeba zaznaczyć, bo to stan u niej bardzo rzadki. To, co nie uległo w niej zmienia to to, że wzięła go za rękę i bez słowa zaciągnęła do okna.

\- Patrz - powiedziała wtedy. - I powiedz mi, co do cholery się dzieje!

Więc spojrzał. Zaraz wydał z siebie dziwne ,,O...", bo nie potrafił uwierzyć. Szczoteczka spadła na ziemię, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Bo widok całkowicie zniszczone budynku, który jeszcze wczoraj był cały, należał do rzeczy znacznie ważniejszych niż proste narzędzie do mycia zębów. Był to blok, nieco stary, to fakt, ale na pewno nie mógł się zawalić w jedną noc!

Gakupo uznał, że czas szukać mózgu gdzieś indziej. Przetarł oczy i nawet chciał się zabrać za poszukiwania, ale odkrył, że nie potrafi się ruszyć z miejsca. Był jak sparaliżowany czymś tak niemożliwym jak ten... widok zza okna.

Lily następnie poinformowała go, że nie wychodziła jeszcze z domu, nie, nie wie co się dzieje na zewnątrz, a niech szanowny samuraj szybko się ubierze i razem zobaczą o co chodzi.

Szanowny samuraj jeszcze nigdy tak się nie spieszył.

Na zewnątrz nie było lepiej. Ba, nawet gorzej. Albo zdecydowanie gorzej.

Miasto, który jeszcze dnia poprzedniego tętniło życiem, wyglądało na całkowitą ruinę, ofiarę bombardowania. Najwidoczniej nie tylko mu to wpadło do głowy, bo słyszał paniczne krzyki ludzi, płacz i rozpaczliwe wołania o pomoc. To tym ostatnim przysłuchiwał się z największą uwagą, jego dusza dobroczyńcy nie potrafiła inaczej. Szybko pobiegł w ich kierunku, pragnąc uratować kogokolwiek, nic się nie rozwiąże od razu, to może zaczekać.

Nie zauważył, przeciwieństwie do Lily, ich własnego bloku. Kobieta w szoku patrzyła na zniszczone ściany oraz potężne kawałki gruzu miażdżące ich, już dawne, mieszkanie. Wydostali się na czas, nie zabierając niczego. To, nad czym tak pracowali, ich marzenia, plany, może nawet nadzieje właśnie się rozpadły. _Och, i szczoteczka również padła tego ofiarą,_ pomyślała w przepływie czarnego humoru.

Nigdy nie była przesadnie emocjonalną osobą, ale nie potrafiła się nie rozpłakać. Przez jej myśli przepłynęła wiązanka przekleństw, jakby to miało jakoś pomóc. I nagle sobie przypomniała o czymś, o kimś.

\- Gakupo! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, jak nigdy w życiu. I pobiegła go szukać.


	2. Hotel

Gakupo biegł przed siebie, jak najszybciej. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał kobiecy głos, błagający o pomoc. Cóż byłby z niego samuraj, gdyby nie pomógł pannie w opałach. Czuł adrenalinę w żyłach, jakby uratowanie tego kogoś było naprawdę ważne. Nie do końca to rozumiał. Czy jakby tego nie zrobił, to by coś się stało...?

Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Nie czas myśleć o takich rzeczach!

Starał się patrzeć tylko przed siebie, co mijało się z celem ratowania innych ludzi, ale nie chciał widzieć wszystkich tych zniszczeń. Co się tutaj do cholery stało, że przed jeden dzień wszystko tak okropnie się zmieniło? Nie, nie dzień. Przez _jedną_ noc.

Doskonale pamiętał tą ulicę. Często chodzili tędy z Lily, jego narzeczoną, jeszcze nawet przed zostaniem parą. Zresztą, była przecież ulubionym miejscem kochanków. Jak przed paroma latami, władze miasta zasadziły mnóstwo drzew, sprawiając, że okolica stała się bardzo romantyczna. Faktu dopełniała kamienna droga, czasem przez ,,złośliwców" porównywana do rzymskich.

Bardzo ją lubił, oczywiście, dopóki nie musiał czymś po niej przejeżdżać. Z rowerem było koszmarnie, a co dopiero samochodem.

Teraz jednak nie potrafił na nią patrzeć. Każda roślina uschła, sunąc się po ziemi, jak jakieś robactwo w poszukiwaniu wody. Okna, szyby, ściany, drzwi - wszystko podziurawione, jakby spadło co najmniej parę bomb.

Był pewien, że nie słyszał w nocy żadnych materiałów wybuchowych. Ale, co innego mogłoby pozostawiać takie zniszczenia?

Niestety, Gakupo nie miał pojęcia. Magia...?

Biegł dalej, do źródła krzyków. Co dziwne, mimo że wiedział, że okolica była gęsto zaludniona, to nie słyszał niczego innego. Może czasem odgłos opadającego gruzu. Ale wiedział, bo to było wręcz oczywiste, że powinno być więcej płaczu i wrzasku. Niemożliwe jest to, że cała ulica po prostu zginęła.

Nie potrafił i nie będzie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

Spojrzał w górę. Podskórnie wiedział, że jest już blisko celu, tylko kawałek, kawalątek, nie martw się, na pewno cię uratuje...

\- Hej! - wrzasnął najgłośniej jak potrafił, by dać znać o swojej obecności. Płacz na chwilę ucichł, może ta osoba się przestraszyła. Raczej kobieta, przynajmniej na ile potrafił to ocenić. Zaraz jednak zaczęło wołać w jakimś języku (angielskim?). Gakupo akurat z tego był słaby, ale mógł się domyślić, że chodzi coś w rodzaju ,,tutaj", ,,pomocy!".

Zanim tam jednak dojdzie, musi przejść przez ruiny. Z tego co pamiętał, w tym miejscu mieścił się czterogwiazdkowy hotel. W dodatku duży, a krzyki dochodziły z wewnątrz.

Oboje muszą mieć mocne głosy, skoro potrafili się usłyszeć.

Zaczął odsuwać kolejne kawałki ścian, przeskakiwać nad nimi, czy jakoś umiejętnie między nimi przechodzić. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz zaliczył taką aktywność fizyczną. Nie było porównania do siłowni czy, na przykład, ściany wspinaczkowej.

Dziewczynę zobaczył przy leżącym, zielonym napisie ,,Recepcja". Całe szczęście, nie musiał wchodzić w głąb hotelu i martwić się o powrót. Przynajmniej tak bardzo.

\- Hej, nic ci nie jest? - krzyknął. Drgnęła, jakby tak głośny dźwięk wytrącił ją z... zamyślenia? Odwracała się bardzo powoli, trzymając w rękach duży kawałek szkła, pewnie do obrony. Ściskała go tak, aż ciekła krew. Widząc to, postanowił nie podchodzić bliżej. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytał jeszcze raz, stojąc w odpowiedniej odległości.

Siedziała na kolanach. Długie włosy wyglądały jakby w połowie przestała je czesać. Jedna połowa była upięta w kucyk, druga robiła co chciała. Dziewczyna była też cała brudna od gruzu, kamieni i krwi. Nie widział jej twarzy, zapewne specjalnie ją chowana, tak by tylko ona mogła widzieć dokładnie drugiego człowieka.

\- To ty krzyczałeś...? - zapytała cicho, schrypniętym i drżącym głosem. Gakupo wpadł na myśl, że to raczej on powinien o to pytać.

\- Tak - odpowiedział jednak. - Usłyszałem jakieś błaganie o pomoc. - Dopiero teraz zauważył, że oboje posługiwali się japońskim. - Dlatego przybiegłem jak najszybciej.

Kiwnęła głową, przyjmując to wytłumaczenie. Nie był pewien, ale chyba pociągnęła oczami po ruinach.

\- Tutaj - wskazała ręką kawałek ściany obok ,,Recepcji". - Tutaj leżała dziewczynka. Pomóż mi. - Gakupo nie potrafił zinterpretować czy to bardziej prośba czy rozkaz. To był obojętny głos, taki...dziwny.

Podszedł do niej, zakasając rękawy.

Po paru próbach stało się jasne, że nie dadzą rady. Oddzielnie i razem. _Do tego potrzebny jest jakiś dźwig,_ uznał mężczyzna, ale nie mówił nic na głos.

\- To na nic, tak? - spytała po chwili dziewczyna, dalej chowając głowe. - Nie damy rady jej uratować, tak? - mówiła zrozpaczonym głosem, ale jednak nie płacząc. - Dlaczego...? - zakończyła cicho, a po chwili zemdlała.

\- Hej! - wrzasnął Gakupo, próbując ją złapać.

* * *

Gakupo nie dostał takiego ochrzanu jak się spodziewał za przyjście z nieznaną panną. Jednak, Lily tylko się na nią spojrzała i kiwnęła głową. Nic więcej.

Mężczyzna nawet nie pomyślał, że jego narzeczona ma tak rozwiniętą empatię. O zdolnościach przywódczych już wiedział, dlatego nie był aż tak zaskoczony jak na główny placu miasta zobaczył ludzi i dyrygującą nimi Lily. Nie widział żadnych starych czy nawet dzieci, wszyscy byli w wieku młodzieńczym, od jakiś piętnastu do trzydziestu lat. On sam miał dwadzieścia osiem.

Bardzo szybko podeszła do niego kobieta z różowymi włosami. Wyglądała na tak zmęczoną jak wszyscy, ale rozkazała mu położyć dziewczynę z hotelu na ziemie.

Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że miała turkusową czuprynę. Po chwili uzyskał potwierdzenie, że uratował gwiazdę, Hatsune Miku.

\- Jest tylko wyczerpana i w szoku - powiedziała badająca. - Nic nie zagraża jej życiu. Tak poza tym, nazywam się Megurine Luka i jestem na pierwszym roku medycyny.

\- Miło mi - odparł Gakupo. Czuł się co najmniej niezręcznie, jeszcze Lily świdrowała go wzrokiem... - Gakupo Kamui. Wszyscy tutaj to studenci?

\- Nie - pokręciła głową Luka. - Z tego co wiem, ja i Kaito jesteśmy studentami. Prócz mojego brata, który jest licealistą, nie znam tu nikogo. Kaito - wskazała ręką na niebieskowłosego mężczyznę - to ten tam. Mój brat nazywa się Yuuma i rozmawia z tą blondynką - pokazała na wysokiego nastolatka również z różowymi włosami, rozmawiającego z Lily. Gakupo miał wrażenie, że ją podrywa, ale postanowił się nie wtrącać.

\- Która klasa?

\- Druga. Został mu jeszcze rok, nie chodzi do technikum. A co z tobą? - spytała, nie patrząc na niego. Zaczęła znowu zajmować się Miku i teraz chyba sprawdzała jej puls.

Mężczyzna zagryzł wargę. To nie tak, że wstydzi się swojej pracy. Po prostu... Nigdy nie lubił być pytany o życie osobiste. O rodzinę. O cokolwiek. O wiele bardziej wolał słuchać w takich sytuacjach, niż mówić.

\- Ja... - zaczął, ale się zaciął. Jak zwykle.

Mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ile razy odpowiedział na podobne pytanie. Nie miał tragicznej przeszłości czy czegokolwiek podobnego. To po prostu było w nim od urodzenia, a mało kto potrafił to zrozumieć. Według niego, jeśli ktokolwiek chciał informacji o jego zajęciu, to powinien po prostu obserwować.

Na całe szczęście, nie odniósł wrażenie, żeby Luce bardzo zależało na tych informacjach. Siedziała cicho, zajmując się swoją pacjentką na tyle, ile była w stanie.

\- Budzi się - oznajmiła nagle beznamiętnie różowołosa. - Pójdę pomóc innym. Jeśli będzie sprawiała problemy, to zawołaj mnie.

Gakupo nie miał pojęcia jak to określiła. Miku dalej nie otwierała oczu, może wydawała się bardziej rozluźniona. Nie zatrzymywał nowej znajomej, wiedząc, że mogą być bardziej potrzebujący. Że też nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej...

\- Hę...? - usłyszał na początku jęk, a później dźwięk, jakby komuś brakowało wody. Spojrzał na gwiazdę. Wydawała się mało przytomna, jakby w dalszym ciągu spała. Leżała na ziemi, cały czas mrugając i czegoś szukając. Nagle gwałtownie usiadła, zwalając go z klęczek.

Gdy próbował usadowić się w poprzedniej pozycji, dziewczyna wyglądała jak posąg.

\- Uratowałeś ją? - spytała bardzo cicho, nie mogąc za bardzo mówić. - Gdzie ona jest?

\- Przykro mi - pokręcił smutno głową. Tak mocno nie chciał tego mówić, tak cholernie mocno... Ale nie potrafił też kłamać.

Miał wrażenie, że jej w oczach coś roztrzaskało się na zawsze.


	3. Wstępna organizacja

\- Ludzie! - wrzasnęła, a jej głos rozniósł się po placu. Stała na jego środku. Od dłuższego czasu doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że na ta chmara sobie nie poradzi. Zbyt niezorganizowani. Zbyt strachliwi. Dlatego też, to ona będzie przywódcą jakiego potrzebują. Tak, to naprawdę świetny żart. - Ktoś zna jakieś miejsce, gdzie możemy spędzić noc!?

Tak jak się spodziewała, cisza. Nie znali się, nigdy o sobie nie słyszeli i najprawdopodobniej ich przygotowanie na taką sytuację było znikome. Jej też, trzeba w ramach sprawiedliwości dodać. Zresztą, skąd miało być lepsze? Jeszcze do niedawna spali słodko w łóżkach, myśląc, że rano pójdą do pracy, szkoły, czy co oni mieli tam do roboty.

Co za chora sytuacja.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj sami! Może byście pomagali sobie nawzajem, co?! - Gakupo powiedziałby, że puszczają jej nerwy. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tego, że nikt jej nie słuchał. A co do mężczyzny... Dalej opiekował się jakąś tam dziewczyną, którą znalazł. Nie miała jemu to za złe, ale... Cholera. Była kobietą, istotą zdolną do odczuwania zazdrości, jasne?! - Czy naprawdę nie znacie _żadnego_ miejsca?!

Kto by pomyślał, że młodzież, która zwykle jest chętna do wszystkiego, nie poradzi sobie w tak banalnej sprawie. Wszyscy tutaj to turyści, czy jak? Ona sama mieszkała w tym mieście niecałe dwa tygodnie, nikt nie mógłby oczekiwać od niej doskonałej znajomości terenu.

\- A może ktoś chcę się ze mną zamienić, hę?! - zawołała, nie wiedząc, że brzmi jak niektórzy nauczyciele. Dlatego nie potrafiła zrozumieć nieśmiałych uśmiechów na twarzy niektórych. Zirytowały ją.

Całkowicie nie zwracała też uwagi na to, co się dzieje z jej narzeczonym. Nie interesowało jej to, w ogóle. Pewnie dlatego nie widziała, jak Gakupo pomaga zabłąkanej dziewczynie wstać, a ona podchodzi do Lily.

O nie, blondynka była ponad to.

Ludzie bez słowa patrzyli na scenę rozgrywającą się przed nimi. Wrzeszczącą kobieta została zasłonięta przez jakąś dziewczynę. Wyglądała na ranną, a już na pewno na brudną. Pomimo tego, stała prosto i spokojnie obserwowała tłum. Dłonie schowała za sobą, by nikt nie zauważył jak drżą. Wiedziała, że w końcu ją rozpoznają. W końcu była gwiazdą, nazywaną przez niektórych najbardziej utalentowaną w tym stuleciu. _(To kłamstwo, wiedziała o tym)._

Miku odetchnęła głęboko. Czemu akurat ci ludzie sprawiali, że nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa? Dlaczego w ogóle stanęła na środku?

Absurdalne zachowanie połączone z absurdalną sytuacją. Idealnie.

Spojrzała na nich. Wielu z nich po prostu siedziało, leżało, z znużeniem obserwując wszystko wokół. Mało kto rozmawiał, czy chociażby komentował. Zauważyła, że większą cześć stanowią kobiety. Żałosny tłum czekający na zbawienie, którego nigdy nie dostąpią.

\- Proszę... - przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Nie! Nie tak powinno się zaczynać. Cholera! - Proszę, posłuchajcie jej! - podniosła głos, wskazując na blondynkę. Czy ją słyszeli, mimo że głos odmawiał jej posłuszeństwa? Czy jest szansa, że ich dosięgnie? - Wiem, że... Mnie nie znacie. Wiem. Nazywam się Hatsune Miku i często śpiewam piosenki o nadziei. Jeśli tego pragnięcie, mogą wykonać parę z nich dla was.

To ostatnie było kompletnie bez sensu. Co miało imię i śpiewanie piosenek, hę?

\- Wiem, że zapewne nie chcecie mnie posłuchać. Może myślicie, że jestem niczym. Ale dlaczego ignorujecie osobę, która naprawdę stara wam się pomóc? Czy jeśli jej posłuchamy, to wszyscy nie będą szczęśliwsi?

Zauważyła jak ludzie zaczynają do siebie szeptać, może wreszcie ją rozpoznając.

* * *

Ze złością Lily zauważyła, że gadka słodkiej dziewczynki pomogła. Tym bardziej to przygnębiające, bo Miku niczego konstruktywnego ani odkrywczego nie powiedziała. Zresztą, czego się spodziewać po gwiazdce? Przynajmniej spełniła swoją rolę, ludzie powoli wstawali i zaczęli proponować różne schrony. Gorzej z opisywaniem, ale w końcu wybrali się na nieużywaną stację kolejową. Tam tory ukazywały, że naprawdę od paru lat nikt z nich nie korzystał. Zarośnięte. Z budynku, w którym zapewne kiedyś kupywało się bilety i znajdował się mały sklepik, spadały powoli ściany. Widziała też parę dziur. Co dziwne, nie było w nim zimno. Pewnie dlatego tyle znajdowało się tu różnych butelek po piwie czy wódce.

Co na plus, była w nim też mapa miasta, całkiem czytelna. Ona sprawiała, że postanowili pozostać na stacji. Czy raczej, to Lily tak zdecydowała.

Na dobry początek zajęła się rozdawaniem zadań dla każdego przygłupa. Pytała o umiejętności, predyspozycje. Większość nie miała z tym żadnych problemów, nareszcie rozumiejąc ich trudną sytuację. Reagowali jak normalni ludzie. Dowiedziała się z tego, że większość była studentami, a najmłodszy kończył gimnazjum.

Niektórzy, niestety, wznosili obiekcję. Lily w ogóle nie była znana z cierpliwości, szybko się na nich rozdarła i przyparła do murów. W ten sposób zaczęli współpracować. Zawsze była dobra w podobnych sprawach.

Patrząc na ich początkowe opory, spór trwał zaskakująco krótko, ale bez wątpienia powróci w najbliższym czasie. Bo zawsze tak jest z ludźmi, cholera. A ona od bardzo dawna nie grała roli przywódcy, w ogóle nie miała pewności czy da sobie radę. Pewnie nie, trudno, bywa. Tak naprawdę nie interesowali ją na tyle, by przejmować się nimi na dłuższą metę.

Gakupo cały czas za nią chodził, nie wiedząc co ma biedny począć. Coś tam brzdąkał o stracie ukochanej szczoteczki, chyba dla rozluźniania atmosfery, ale całkowicie go zignorowała. Od dawna wiedziała, że mężczyzna był strasznie drobiazgowy i do drobiazgów przywiązany.

Wbrew jej wcześniejszym obawom, okazało się, że rannych nie ma za dużo. Drobne rany, otarcia, siniaki, nic poważniejszego, mówiła ta różowa z obojętnością w głosie. Ciekawe, ile to ćwiczyła. Lily nawet chciała ją o to zapytać, ale się powstrzymała.

Na całe szczęście, ta dziewczyna była jedną z tych, co doskonale rozumieli powagę sytuacji. Pewnie dlatego udawała twardą. Ciekawe, czy była tutejsza czy przejezdna.

\- Zajmę się leczeniem - powiedziała różowa. Lily chciała jej zwrócić uwagę, że głupio to brzmi, ale się powstrzymała. - Jestem tylko studentką, ale wierze, że dam radę.

 _A wierz sobie, wierz,_ pomyślała blondynka. Ona sama tyle wiary nie miała.

\- Chyba starasz się być przywódcą, przynajmniej takie mam wrażenie - kontynuowała. - Więc, zgadzasz się?

Blondynka kiwnęła głową.

* * *

Zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek nawet przeszła jej przez myśl podobna sytuacja. Zostanie dowódcą ludzi, którzy tego nie chcą i publicznie pokazują swoją niechęć. Całkiem inaczej niż w wojsku, miejscu w którym narodziła się żelazna dyscyplina. Dużo o niej słyszała, jej dawna przyjaciółka kiedyś chciała się zaciągnąć. Ciekawe, czy jej się udało.

Lily przestawała cokolwiek rozumieć. Ta sytuacja była absurdalna, jeszcze z buta została najważniejszą osobą, bo potrafiła ustać na środku placu i do nich krzyczeć, by coś zrobili. Ale i tak potrzebowali tej cholernej lalki dla dodatkowej determinacji i celu. Czasem rzucała do niej bardzo ponure spojrzenia.

I kim oni w ogóle byli, co? Nie znała nikogo, prócz Gakupo. Większość, tak jak narzeczony, mieli pofarbowane włosy na dziwne kolory, więc na pewno zauważałaby ich na ulicy.

Pokręciła głową. Przez chwilę pomyślała o oświadczynach, gdzie ten durny chłopak na pewno nie chodził z fioletowym łbem. I sama by mu na to nie pozwoli, co to nie. Więc skąd to cholerstwo na jego czuprynie?

Ta sytuacja jest chyba dziwniejsza niż wcześniej sądziła. Chociaż, jest szansa, że po prostu tego wcześniej nie zauważyła, bo praca dawała jej mocno w kość. Dzisiejszy dzień miał być wolny, pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu. Zacisnęła pięść, uświadamiając to sobie. Kto był tak mądry by zrobić jej coś takiego?! No kto?!

Jak go dorwie, to nogi pourywa, a mózg znajdzie się na ścianie.

* * *

Drugi krok: Odpoczynek.

Czyli, po wykonaniu swoich obowiązków spotkali się. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku. Może nie spotkali, a bardziej zgromadzili. Jak w dawnych czasach, by posłuchać ogłoszeń herolda czy podobnych rzeczy. Nowy król, nowa władza... Stop.

Nie pamiętała dokładnie jak rozdzieliła zadania. O napisaniu, kto za co odpowiada, pomyślała dopiero teraz.

Najpierw sama wyszła na środek. Przedstawiła się (Jestem Lily Wawe, jeśli nie pamiętacie) i wezwała pierwszą osobę z brzegu. Skoro wszyscy uczestniczą w tym cyrku, to powinni przynajmniej pobieżnie się poznać.

\- Nazywam się Megurine Luka. - Och, znowu ona? Jednak powinna spojrzeć kogo wzywa.- Jestem na pierwszym roku medycyny. - Lily postawiła się wreszcie jej przyjrzeć. Studentka miała długie włosy, oczywiście związane w kucyk. Pewnie nie chciała, by cokolwiek wpadało do jej błękitnych oczu. Dawno nie widziała tak jasnego odcienia. Rysy twarzy kojarzyły jej się z Azjatami, ale też po części z Europejczykami. Pewnie jej rodzice pochodzili z różnych stron świata. - Przez chwilę zajmowałam się rannymi, których niewiele było... - mówiłam coraz bardziej speszona. Nie przyzwyczajona do bycia w centrum uwagi lub coś podobnego. - Chodziłam i patrzyłam też, czy w okolicy nie ma aptek czy czegoś podobnego...

Po tych słowach ukłoniła się i szybko schowała w tłumie. Lily nie spodziewała się takich prezentacji, ale nie mogła oczekiwać niczego innego. To zwykli ludzie, czyż nie?

Ale zadziwiająco mało tu paniki. Bardziej... zniechęcenie czy nawet obojętność? Za cholerę tego nie rozumiała.

\- A ja jestem Megurine Yuuma - odezwał się wesoło mężczyzna, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła. Stanął na środku z wielkim uśmiechem. Wyglądał w tym momencie na wielkiego optymistę, przychodzącego z innego, lepszego świata. - Brat - skinął głową w stronę Luki. - Nie zająłem się niczym konkretnym. Ale - tu zrobił dramatyczną przerwę - chcę pozdrowić wszystkich licealistów!

Wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej, machając jeszcze ręką i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Lily uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie. Och, czekała na to. Oni nie traktują tego poważnie, sądzą, że to wszystkie potrwa góra parę dni. Osobiście w to wątpiła, głównie dzięki wrodzonemu pesymizmowi. Lub po prostu patrzyła na wszystko realnie.

\- Hej, wracaj, _Megurine_ \- powiedziała, znowu wchodząc na środek. Gakupo nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar ją powstrzymywać. I dobrze. Mężczyzna ustał koło niej z nieco nietęgą miną. Widziała tam też ciekawość.

Dalej się uśmiechając, bez ostrzeżenia kopnęła go w tylną część kolana, tak, że Yuuma upadł z krzykiem.

\- Jak ktoś jeszcze raz odstawi taki numer, skończy gorzej, rozumiemy się? - spytała słodko, kładąc stopę na jego boku. Chłopak przytulił się do nogi, jakby chciał ochronić twarz. Czy coś w tym stylu.

Spojrzała na jego siostrę. Luka była blada i zaciskała pieści, ale wytrzymała spojrzenie Lily.

Później nie było żadnych problemów. Dowiedziała się, że mają dostęp do elektryczności, kanalizacja działa jak należy. Nadal nie rozumieli sprawy z ogrzewaniem, ale jeśli było im ciepło, to jest dobrze. W ich okolicy nie było nikogo innego, sprawdzali po domach. Paru odważniejszych włamało się do sklepu, informując, że tam jedzenia i wody nie brakuje. Mówiąc to, zjadali jakieś batoniki, więc im uwierzyła.

Tylko na koniec stało się coś, czego nie mogła w żadnych razie przewidzieć. Czy ktokolwiek.

Niezbyt wysoka dziewczyna z zielonymi włosami i wystraszoną miną, siedziała na końcu, niedaleko okna. Kiedy wrszcie znudziło jej się bawienie włosami, spojrzała na szybę. I krzyknęła.

Wszyscy stanęli na baczność i szybko pobiegli do niej, zobaczyć co się stało. Kiedy zobaczyli to co ona, niektórzy przewrócili się, stanęli w miejscu i nie wierzyli własnym oczu. Dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu krzyczała, nie mogąc nic zrozumieć.

Kiedy Lily zobaczyła to co wszyscy, sama musiała mocno się postarać, by nie upaść. Śnieg?! Zwykły, padający śnieg w połowie maja!?

\- To jakieś kurwa żarty - wyszeptała, patrząc na to co wszyscy. Czuła jak Gakupo ściska mocno jej dłoń.


	4. Chłopak

Prawdę mówiąc, Len prawie nie zauważył tej katastrofy. Mieszkał na obrzeżach miasta, dom zakryty był drzewami. I prawie w ogóle nienaruszony, tylko dach zaczął odrobinie przeciekać, bo miał dziury. Uznał, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie przybicie tego deskami. Oczywiście, dopóki nie zaczął padać śnieg.

Jakkolwiek słabą miał orientację w czasie, to wiedział, że jest maj. I miał doskonałą świadomość, że w maju śnieg nie pada. No, po prostu nie. Co najwyżej na drugim krańcu świata.

Tutaj, w tym miejscu, porównywał to do pogwałcenia praw natury.

Dlatego też wyszedł na zewnątrz, otworzył szeroko oczy i usta. Bez słowa patrzył się na białą breję układającą się przy jego stopach. Na pewno sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto dopiero się obudził i nie rozumiał rzeczywistości. Na całe szczęście, nie był na tyle melodramatyczny, by paść na kolana i błagać Boga o wybaczenie. W sumie nawet nie miał pomysłu o co.

\- Hej, Len, patrz śnieg! - usłyszał radosny, dziewczęcy głos. Zaraz właścicielka rzuciła mu się na plecy. Był całkowicie pewny, że miała zarumienione policzki. - Śnieg, śnieg, śnieg! - krzyczała radośnie, odklejając się od niego. Zaczęła tańczyć, poruszając się bardzo lekko, jakby zabrano od niej wszelkie troski i zostawiając w jej wnętrzu tylko radość.

Dziewczyna nazywała się Rin i była jego siostrą. Bliźniaczą, trzeba dodać. Oboje mieli jasne włosy, ale nie na tyle, by wydawały się być białe. Bardziej przypominały kłosy zboża w pełnym słońcu. Nie byli zbyt wysocy, różniło ich tylko parę centymetrów. Należeli także do osób bladych, opalenizna nigdy nie zostawała na nich na dłużej. Ich oczy były identyczne, błękitne jak niebo, różniły się tylko emocjami.

Uśmiechnął się z myślą, jak bardzo ją kocha. A po chwili coś sobie przypomniał.

\- Rin! Wracaj do domu! - krzyknął z paniką. Jeśli zostanie na podwórku, na pewno się rozchoruje. A tym razem śnieg może nie być na tyle łaskawy, by zostawić ją przy życiu... - Już!

\- Len - powiedziała delikatnie. Podeszła do niego i spokojnie ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. - Już nic mi nie grozi, śnieżna klątwa na pewno nie działa. Jest maj, prawda? A ona działa tylko podczas zimy.

Nie rzekł nic więcej. Stali oboje wśród opadających płatków śniegów. Tak, zawsze razem.

* * *

Len nigdy nie był dobry w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Czemu się dziwić, skoro interesował się jedynie jedną osobą - jego siostrą.

Rin od zawsze była chorowita. To albo spędzała czas w łóżku, nie mogąc się ruszyć to albo w szpitalu, też musząc pozostać w bezruchu. Kiedyś, jak byli dziećmi, dawno dawno temu, coś zrobił. Nawet nie pamiętał co, ale to nieważne. W każdym razie, za to dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć, nazywać go egoistą i samolubem oraz się rozpłakała. Nie spodziewała się, że przez te wrzaski znajdzie najwierniejszego rycerza.

Czy coś w tym stylu.

Od tamtego czasu, robił wszystko dla niej.

Nawet, pewnego dnia, wszystko mu się pomieszało. Czasem tak miał, po prostu. I tak po prostu uderzył swoją matkę, bo ta ośmieliła się _zasugerować_ mu zajęcie się czymś innym niż siostra.

Hej, a to nie było przed tygodniem? Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że przecież ta kobieta od tamtego czasu się nie pojawiała. To pewnie dlatego nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie jej twarzy.

Tak, na pewno jest doskonały i najlepszy dowód. Tak samo prawidłowy, jak padający w maju śnieg.

* * *

\- Len, powiedz, lubisz śnieg? - spytała go następnego wieczoru, kiedy razem spoglądali w spadające białe płatki. - Nie pamiętam, czy kiedykolwiek cię o to spytałam.

On pamiętał, ba, było to jego najwcześniejsze wspomnienie. Byli wtedy dziećmi, maksymalnie trzy lata, bawili się. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie, ale wtedy Rin była taka szczęśliwa w puchatej, różowej czapce. Niezdarnie rzucała w niego śnieżkami, a on odpowiadał jej tym samym. Ulepili też małego bałwanka. Dwuczęściowego z nosem z gałęzi.

Byli z niego niesamowicie dumni.

 _Hej, Len, śnieg jest wspaniały! Czy też go tak lubisz?_

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć własnej odpowiedzi.

Parę lat później, znowu się bawili w śniegu. Tylko nie skończyło się to szczęśliwie. Rin w pewnym momencie padła, była rozpalona, ale i tak jak głupia uśmiechała się do niego. Zawsze to robiła. Nie rozumiał co się stało, po prostu krzyknął i ktoś przybiegł, zabrali ją od niego. Spotkali się dopiero w szpitalu, gdzie spędził parę dni, trzymając ją za rękę.

Poprosiła go by coś zaśpiewał. Więc wydobywał z siebie głos, aż doszedł do momentu, gdzie nazywali jego śpiew anielskim. Nie interesowało go to. Ani trochę.

Mieli urodziny w zimie.

Len nie potrafił lubić śniegu. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że to od niego zaczęła się chorowitość jego siostry, jej słabnący stan. Ilekroć na niego patrzył, właśnie takie myśli rządziły jego głową.

\- Tak, lubię go - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że jego uśmiech jest szczery. Odwzajemniła go, chociaż oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że kłamał. Nawet to lubił. Kiedy oboje nachylali się do siebie, prawie stykając się głowami i szczerząc się tak nieszczerze, jak tylko było to możliwe. Ten rodzaj zrozumienia występował u nich także gdy planowali coś... niecnego.

Nie tym razem.

Westchnęła głęboko, czym go zaskoczyła. Miała zamiar coś powiedzieć na temat jego odpowiedzi? To się zdarzało, ale nie za często... To pewnie dlatego teraz jest zdenerwowany, zaciska ręce na kolanach. Nie umiał sobie radzić z takimi rozmowami. Po prostu nie.

\- Przecież nie zamierzał ci zrobić krzywdy - rzuciła beztrosko, widząc jego reakcje. Westchnęła znowu. - Len. Przecież sam doskonale wiesz, że nie lubię, kiedy kłamiesz. Nie znoszę, kiedy _ktokolwiek_ kłamie. Przecież nie będę na ciebie krzyczała! - Właśnie to zrobiła, ale sama nie zwróciła na to uwagi. - Wiem też, że nie radzisz sobie z takimi rozmowami, ale wiesz... To już przesada, braciszku.

\- Też o tym wiem - mruknął pod nosem. - Ale po prostu mam taki humor, rozumiesz?

\- Humor - powtórzyła. Usłyszał coś niebezpiecznego w jej głosie, nawet nie wiedział dokładnie co, ale pochylił delikatnie głowę. - Taki humor, że nawet przed siostrą uciekasz... Dobrze - oświadczyła nagle, wstając. - Porozmawiamy o tym jutro, co, braciszku?

* * *

Jutro, to takie przeklęte słowo. Oznaczało, że musisz coś zrobić, ponieważ dzisiaj było na to coś niewystarczające. Albo coś w tym stylu, tak sądził.

Nigdy nie uważał się za dobrego teoretyka. Zresztą, takie myśli można do tego zaliczyć? A może nie miały z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego? Patrząc w niebo, z którego nieustanie padało, myślał nad odpowiedzią.

Może tak, może nie.

Śnieg zapewnił mu bezpłatnie umycie włosów. Siedział tu tak długo, że już od dawna były przemoczone i przyklejone do jego twarzy. Z ubraniem niewiele lepiej, mało mu dało to, że wykopał z szaf zimowe ubrania.

Ale, prawdę mówiąc, nic go to nie interesowało.

Przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że ten grymas był przerażający, niepokojący. Zastanawiał się nad zrobieniem czegoś, tak bardzo niepodobnego do niego. Cały czas patrzył też na mały krzyżyk pod drzewem.


	5. Większa organizacja (choć nie do końca)

Wyjście z szoku zajęło im cały dzień, podczas którego nie zrobili absolutnie nic. Najczęściej rozmawiali, siedząc i konsumując zdobycze z dnia poprzedniego. Niestety dla niektórych, nikt nie pomyślał o zdobyciu alkoholu.

Luka jedynie po części należała do tych osób. Nie przepadała szczególnie za piciem, potrafiła sobie odpuścić, ale jednak potrzebowała czegoś mocniejszego. Najlepiej natychmiast. Wysłanie brata nie wchodziło w grę, już go o to pytała. Najpierw był zaskoczony jej prośbą, mimo to kategorycznie odmówił, tłumacząc, że boi się śniegu.

Pierwszy raz usłyszała, by czegoś się bał. Owszem, nieraz to widziała, w końcu razem się wychowywali, wcześniej po prostu się do niczego nie przyznawał. Uznała to za dosyć gwałtowną zmianę.

Siedziała pod jedną z ścian, przytulając do siebie kolana. Starała się też być jak najmniejsza. Od wczorajszego popisu, zaczęła nieco się obawiać ludzi. Nie znała większości, a o prześladowaniu w grupie dużo słyszała. Jeszcze jej brat się ośmieszył, więc szansa jest mniejsza, że ją ochroni.

Poczuła jak ktoś się do niej przysuwa. Zignorowała to, nie patrząc w tamtą stronę.

\- Luka, rozumiesz cokolwiek? - usłyszała delikatny głosik, jakby wystraszony. - Ja już nie. Boję się.

Poznała ją. To Gumi, jedna z koleżanek jej brata, ucząca się razem z nim. Nie rozmawiały ze sobą zbyt często, zresztą, zielonowłosa zdecydowanie należała do nieśmiałych ludzi. Teraz zapewne po prostu chciała usłyszeć jakiś przyjazny jej głos, który by pocieszył lub chociaż porozmawiał. Z tego co Luka słyszała, dziewczyna wcześniej uczyła się w gimnazjum muzycznym, poszła jednak do normalnego liceum.

\- Też nie wiem o co chodzi - przyznała różowowłosa. Z tego co wiedziała, jedyną osobą z jej rocznika był Kaito. Chodzili na te same studia, medyczne. Często sobie pomagali, chcąc uzyskać jak najlepsze wyniki i wymarzoną posadę. - To nie jest normalne.

\- Zastanawiam się gdzie są wszyscy - przyznała Gumi, dalej mówiąc cicho. - Wiesz, mama, tata...

Luka nic nie odpowiedziała, głównie dlatego, że nie myślała o rodzicach. Dopiero teraz sobie o nich przypomniała. Na pewno się martwili, przecież starała dzwonić do nich codziennie, czy po prostu dawać znak życia. Nie mieszkali w Batilshown, zresztą, ona też tutaj przyjechała na chwile. Kaito zaprosił ją i Yuume, chyba na urodziny. Czemu tego nie pamiętała...?

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Przecież mieszkasz w Steryl - zapytała nagle Luka, z niepokojem.

\- To nie Steryl? - zdziwiła się Gumi.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, którą przerwał głos Lily.

\- Hej, ludzie! Wpadłam na pomysł jak możemy się zorganizować! - Słowa te wzbudziły ogólne zainteresowanie. To jednak ktoś w ogóle myślał o takich rzeczach. - Podzielcie się na trzy, czteroosobowe grupki. Gdy to zrobicie, wyłonicie między sobą przedstawiciela, który będzie za was odpowiadał. Dostaniecie też zadania? Dlaczego w ogóle mielibyście by pracować, hę? - kontynuowała Lily lekceważącym głosem. Szybko zmieniła ton, na bardziej agresywny i władczy. - Bo to się nie skończy jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień. A wiecie dlaczego? Bo życie nie jest miłe i uwielbia kopać ludzi w dupę! A więc do roboty, już!

\- Motywacyjne - mruknęła Gumi, patrząc nieprzyjemnie na blondynkę. Nie polubiła jej, najwidoczniej. Luka też nie.

\- A i jeszcze jedno - przypomniała sobie Lily, dalej głośno mówiąc. - Mężczyzn mamy mało, zauważyliście? A więc staramy się o jednego na każdą drużynę. No już, jazda! - po tych słowach podeszła do mężczyzny z fioletowymi włosami, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

Ludzie popatrzyli po sobie. Jedną chwilę, drugą, trzecią. W końcu niektórzy wstali i zaczęli szukać znajomych twarzy albo przynajmniej takich, co im się podobały. Yuuma szybko podszedł do nich, tak naprawdę niewiadomo skąd.

\- Nie możemy być z Kaito - zaburczał do siostry, obrażony. Usiadł koło niej, nie zauważając Gumi. - Cholera, szkoda, spoko gość z niego. To jesteśmy we dwoje, co nie, Luka?

Kiwnęła głową. - Masz pomysł na kogoś jeszcze?

\- Nie znam tych ludzi - odpowiedział chłopak. - Wolałbym mieć kogoś, komu mogę zaufać, wiesz. Nie lubię kopów w dupę. - Wychylił się trochę do przodu, rozglądając się. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie, że trzeba będzie wysłać go do fryzjera. Włosy miał stanowczo za długie, jak na niego. Lepiej wyglądał w krótkich, a nie w przedłużonych kłakach. Oboje swego czasu specjalnie pofarbowali włosy na różowo, by było widać kim są dla siebie. - O, Gumi! - krzyknął, wreszcie zauważając skuloną dziewczynę. - Hej, chciałabyś się przyłączyć do mnie i do Luki?

Gumi nieśmiało spojrzała na rodzeństwo, a następnie na ludzi. Kiwnęła głową, a Yuuma bardziej się wyszczerzył.

\- To jeszcze jedna, tak? Ej, Luka, dawaj, jestem pewny, że kogoś znajdziesz. Może nawet jakiś lekarz się znajdzie - dodał, jeszcze mrugając do siostry. Był zdecydowanie za dobrym humorze, przynajmniej zdaniem Luki.

\- Jesteś w tym lepszy.

Chłopak na to oświadczenie po prostu wstał i poszedł w tłum. Jeszcze im pomachał na pożegnanie, jak zwykle. Zaczęły rozmawiać, Luka dowiedziała się, że dziewczyna planowała iść do Akademii Muzycznej, chciała bardzo poznać jakakolwiek gwiazdę i spytać ją o wiele rzeczy. Lubiła też marchewki, dzięki którym ma bardzo dobry wzrok. W międzyczasie Yuuma przyprowadził Mizki, która nikogo nie znała i chętnie przystała na jego propozycje. Miała krótkie, ciemne włosy. Oczy przypominały nieco czekoladę. O swoim zajęciu nic nie mówiła, powiedziała tylko, że ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, więc była z nich wszystkich najstarsza.

Zeszła im jakąś godzina, dopóki Lily znowu nie wyszła na środek i zaczęła się wydzierać. Koło niej siedziała dziewczyna z kartkami i długopisem, a obok stał tamten mężczyzna i obserwował otoczenie. Za szczęśliwej miny nie miał, bardziej przypominał kogoś idącego na ścięcie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się dobraliście! - krzyknęła Lily, machając dodatkowo ręką do zwrócenia uwagi. - Proszę tutaj podchodzić i się zgłaszać! Zadania będą przydzielone później!

Yuuma spojrzał na Lukę, Luka na niego razem z pozostałymi dziewczynami.

\- Ty - powiedzieli jednocześnie.

\- Yuuma - dopowiedziała Mizki, jednocześnie delikatnie wypychając chłopaka. - Twoja siostra wygląda jakby nie chciała, Gumi powiedziała wcześniej, że nie będzie chciała. Ja też tego nie pragnę, więc drogą eliminacji zostajesz ty.

Yuuma mógł zrobić jedynie zrezygnowaną minę.

* * *

Lily potargała włosy, patrząc na ludzi. Pomysł na drużyny był dziełem Gakupo, który przypomniał sobie stare gry role-playing. Zróbmy jak w typowym fantasy, co? Spojrzała zrezygnowana na mapę. Już wcześniej ustawiła punkty, gdzie mniej więcej miały mieszkać grupy.

Batilshown. Kto by pomyślał, że to miasto sprawi dla nich taką niespodziankę. Przyjechała tu z nadzieją na nowe życie. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że go nie dostała, ale nie spodziewała się czegoś w tym stylu...

Odchrząknęła, patrząc sugestywnie na Miku. Dziewczyna spokojnie powiedziała, że w sumie wyszło dziesięć drużyn, około czterdzieści osób. Minus jedna. Masa ludzi, aż dziwne, że tak równo.

\- Jest nas czterdziestu - powiedziała głośno. Razem z tą dziesiątką wyszła do innego pomieszczenia, dosyć oddalonego od poprzedniego. - Nie mamy pojęcia co się wokół nas dzieje. Dlaczego więc nie wykorzystać naszej ilości i opanować miasto? Nie możemy zostać w tej stacji na zawsze!

\- A skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy z tym śniegiem nie jest coś nie tak? - mruknął cicho mężczyzna, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła. Przeciętny wzrost jak na jego płeć, blond włosy miał krótko obcięte i elegancko ułożone. Nosił granatowy garnitur, zabrudzony w paru miejscach, nieumiejętnie umyty. Wyglądał też na osobnika bardzo poważnego. - Nazywam się Leon Zer.

\- Jeśli stąd nie odejdziemy, zginiemy - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Jedzenia, picia nie starczy nam na długo. Tak pragniesz śmierci głodowej, aż boisz się wyjść na zewnątrz? - dodała jeszcze lekceważącym tonem.

\- Preferuje bezpieczeństwo - odparł, tak samo jak ona wcześniej. - Co ty na to, byś pierwsza wyszła i zobaczyła jak jest? Chyba, że pragniesz śmierci głodowej. - Uśmiechnął się wrednie, kiedy zauważył jej zdenerwowane spojrzenie. - Jestem pewien, że wielu mnie poprze.

\- Zgadzam się z Leonem - odezwała się czarnowłosa kobieta. Wyglądała na całkowicie z innej bajki, mając na sobie prostą, czarną suknie do ziemi. Opierała się o ścianę, umalowana jak Lily przez całe swoje życie. Miała też długie rękawiczki, aż do łokci. - Uznaliśmy cię za przywódce, czyż nie?

\- A może wyjdziemy wszyscy razem, jako przykład? - spytała kolejna, tym razem z różowymi włosami w koku. Pod jednym okiem miała namalowaną gwiazdkę, dzięki której przyjazny uśmiech na takowy nie wyglądał.

\- Ale pani Lily pierwsza - dodał Yuuma z złośliwym uśmiechem. Kiedy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, dodał. - To właśnie ona zebrała nas w jednym miejscu. Dlatego sądzę, że powinna wyjść pierwsze, jeszcze ukazując swoją pozycje przywódczyni.

Lily spojrzała na niego, coraz bardziej wściekła. Aż tak im podpadła? Mogła ich w ogóle nie zbierać i pozwolić gnić tam, gdzie byli! Odparła chęć tupnięcia nogą i spojrzała w kierunku okna. Śnieg dalej padał, dziwnie delikatnie. Niedaleko stała doniczka z białą lilią, jednym z niewielu kwiatów, które potrafiła rozpoznać.

\- Zrobię to - powiedziała twardo, ukrywając swoje prawdziwe emocje. Przynajmniej próbując. - Ale tylko z waszym wsparciem.

* * *

Stanęła przed tymi samymi drzwiami, co weszli wszyscy. Za nią stali tamci ludzie, przywódcy. Nadchodziła wielka chwila, gdzie dowiedzą się, czy śnieg nie będzie ich śmiercią, zagładą.

Chociaż i tak jest. Poprawiła włosy, cały czas będące rozpuszczone i westchnęła głęboko. Gdyby był tu Gakupo, byłoby łatwiej, znacznie prościej. Nie chciała być teraz sama, wolałaby z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Zadarła wysoko głowę, otworzyła na odśwież drzwi, powodując, że wszyscy poczuli... nic? Żadnego wiatru czy zimna? Nie chcąc nad tym dłużej myśleć, czym prędzej wyszła na zewnątrz.

Pierwszy płatek.

Drugi.

Kolejny.

I kolejny, kolejny, śnieg cały czas padał. Nie czuła nic innego niż padające krople śniegu. Po prostu zwyczajny opad, zwyczajna rzecz, śnieg w połowie maja. Odwróciła się gwałtownie do ludzi, którzy patrzyli na nią z oczekiwaniem.

\- To... po prostu śnieg.

Spojrzała na tory. W jednym miejscu, całkiem niedaleko niej, rósł samotnie biały kwiat. Każdy płatek opadający na niego zamieniał się w strumyczek wody, płynący po roślinie.


	6. Szczoteczka

W rozdziale może znajdować się parę przekleństw i absurdalnych sytuacji. Z góry ostrzegam.

* * *

Minęło parę dni. Może nawet tydzień, nie wiedział, nigdy nie miał manii chodzenia z kalendarzem. Ogólnie często uważał go za zbędne narzędzie, na coś ten telefon jednak był, nie?

Ale nie, przecież teraz wszystkie telefony, komputery czy nawet radia diabli wzięli. Nic nie chciało się włączyć, nawet gdy ładowali. Wiedzieli, że prąd jest, światła się paliły, lodówki i im podobne działały. Więc dlaczego błogosławieństwa dzisiejszego świata już nie? Na to pytanie odpowiedzi nie znali. Nie wiedzieli też, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Doprawdy, ich wiedza była marna.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy rozdzielenie na grupy było dobrym pomysłem. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko idzie sprawniej, ale jednak... Razem z Miku chodzili po mieście i szukali różnych gnatów, podczas gdy Lily była na stacji i doprowadzała ją do porządku. Ostatnio znalazł prawdziwą katanę, w jednym z opuszczonych i rozwalonych sklepów. Nie cięła zbyt dobrze, ale to kwestia czasu i znalezienia osełki. Na razie cieszył się tym jak głupi, spełnił jedno z swoich marzeń z dzieciństwa!

Miku kiedy już mówiła, to zwykle o tym, że chciałaby jeszcze powrócić do show biznesu, a najlepiej jak najszybciej. Ponoć tam czuła się najlepiej, najbezpieczniej, a ta sytuacja ją zdecydowanie przerasta.

Przynajmniej nie przeszkadzała za bardzo.

\- Co dzisiaj robimy? - spytała jego towarzyszka, podchodząc do niego. Miała w ręku różowy parasol i była cała ubrana na letnio, pomimo wciąż padającego śniegu. Szybko zauważyli, że mimo ciągłych opadów, nie czuć tak zimna i chłodu. Przynajmniej nie takiego, który różniłby się tak bardzo od zwyczajowej pogody w maju. Pewnie dlatego wolała lekką sukienkę od zimowej kurtki.

I rzecz jasna, nikt nie rozumiał jak to było w ogóle możliwe. Mowa o śniegu, nie o stroju Hatsune.

\- Może znajdziemy moje dawne mieszkanie? Jest tam coś, co chciałbym wziąć - odpowiedział, wstając. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego badawczo, może się zastanawiając czego potrzebował.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to niedaleko.

* * *

Nie rozmawiali za wiele, prócz prostych: _co teraz?, w tą stronę?, tam idziemy?_ Można się przyzwyczaić. Niestety, miał bardzo dobrą pamięć i doskonale pamiętał co się stało w ruinach hotelu.

Ale, nie był typem osoby, która potrafi rozpocząć rozmowę. Spróbował przez zwykłe odchrząkniecie. ( _Ekhem_ ) Oczywiście, spodziewanego efektu nie było, za bardzo się zamyśliła. Dalej już nie próbował.

\- Jak mnie znalazłeś? - spytała nagle, kiedy zaczął się znowu zastanawiać nad całą tą sytuacją. - Wiesz, wtedy w tym hotelu.

Schował ręce do kieszeni. To nie tak, że nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Ono musiało nadejść, prędzej czy później. Ale trudno było mu mówić, gdy przypominał sobie jej twarz w tamtym momencie, ściągnięta w rozpaczliwym wyrazie. I oczy, które z każdym próbą podniesienie ściany, stawały się coraz bardziej puste. Teraz wyglądały na bardziej żywe, ale dziewczyna przez te parę dni rzadko się odzywa, czy nawet się ruszała z upatrzonego kąta. Oczywiście, wstawała z niego, kiedy musiała coś zrobić. Ale zawsze widział jak ciężko było jej postawić kolejny krok.

\- Słyszałem wrzaski. Postanowiłem pobiec i zobaczyć co się stało. Nie wiem ile mi to zajęło, ale w hotelu były najgłośniejsze. Wszedłem i cię zobaczyłem - wytłumaczył Gakupo matowo. Starał się być jak najbardziej obojętny, ale cóż, nie należał do takich. _Ona przedtem chyba też,_ uznał w duchu.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałam, że krzyczałam - przyznała cicho. - Gardło mnie nie boli. Ale chociaż, może już się przyzwyczaiło.

\- Długo śpiewasz?

\- Z parę lat. Jeśli chodzi o samo śpiewanie, to tak naprawdę od urodzenia - westchnęła. - Do tego całego bagna weszłam, gdy miałam trzynaście lat. Wiesz, taki wspaniały głosik, taki delikatny, na pewno coś osiągnie!, tak mi zawsze mówili. I mieli cholerną rację - jej głos stał się zgorzkniały, a słowa wyrzucała z siebie w zawrotnym tempie. - Zawsze chciałam być sprzedana, wiesz? Od jednego do drugiego producenta, raz ta wytwórnia, raz ta... I co ci ze sławy, że wszyscy mówią o tobie same komplementy, jak nawet nie możesz z nikim normalnie porozmawiać! Raz próbowałam, z Meiko. Z tego co pamiętam, była z Cryptonu. Dosyć szybko okazało się, że robiła to tylko dla pieniędzy czy czegoś podobnego. Zdzira.

Gakupo kiwnął głową, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Tym bardziej nie chciał się przyznać, że do niedawna nie miał bladego pojęcia o istnieniu Miku, chociaż pewnie gdzieś tam jej utwory usłyszał. Na tanich dyskotekach. Nie wspomniał też, że wśród ludzi jest jedna Meiko, jeszcze się okaże, że ta sama.

\- Gumi lubi śpiewać - rzekł, nie mając pojęcia po co. Miku parsknęła kpiąco.

\- Och, oczywiście. Będąc takim niewinnym aniołeczkiem, na pewno wie z czym to się wiąże! Zawodowo śpiewać, tak, to na pewno zajebista zabawa! - Kopnęła mały kamień leżący na drodze. Zaraz dołączyło do niego z pięć.

\- To twoja fanka.

\- No i co z tego?

Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się czy to wszystko podchodzi już pod cynizm czy jeszcze nie. Do żadnego konkretnego wniosku nie doszedł, więc postanowił zmienić temat.

\- Znasz kogoś z tej zgrai?

\- Hmm... - dziewczyna zamyśliła się, nie pokazując po sobie poprzedniej złości. Zapomniała czy ukryła? A może coś innego? Zawsze mogła być dodatkowo aktorką, kto wie. - Mam wrażenie, że z kimś uczyłam się w szkole, ale... Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Mam wrażenie, że było to tak dawno.

\- Ja nie znam nikogo, nie licząc Lily. - Westchnął głęboko. - Ciekawe, czy oni wszyscy będą słuchać Lily. Mam nadzieję, że tak.

Miku nic nie odpowiedziała, wiedząc że lepiej czasem się nie odzywać. Nie polubiła blondynki, zresztą z wzajemnością.

Na szczęście dla Gakupo, znaleźli się przed celem wyprawy. Oczami chłonęli rozwalony, delikatnie mówiąc, blok. Kiedyś jego ściany mogły być pomarańczowe, drzwi, teraz leżące przed ich stopami, zrobione z brązowego metalu. Mężczyzna pamiętał też, że miał jakieś pięć, sześć pięter. Teraz wszystkie wprost zwaliły się na parter, a ich szczątki były rozwalone dookoła.

Przełknął głośno ślinę. Oczywiście, nie mogło być _za prosto_.

\- Gakupo, proszę powiedz, że to nie to o czym myślę - poprosiła cicho Miku, patrząc to na niego, to na sponiewierany budynek. Mężczyzna jeszcze raz odetchnął głęboko. Czego się nie robi dla własnego dowodu męskości? Katana to za mało. To, czego potrzebował, znajdowało się w jego starym mieszkaniu. I jego w tym głowa, by to wydostać.

Uśmiechnął się, jak to powinni czynić ludzie przekonani o własnych umiejętnościach. Napiął klatkę piersiową, próbując wyglądać jak najdoskonalej. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z rezygnacją, po czym westchnęła. Żwawo ruszył do przodu, mając zamiar stawić czoło budynkowi.

Uratuje szczoteczkę.

\- Nie wiem co jest z tobą nie tak... - marudziła Miku, idąc parę kroków za nim. - Po kiego czorta przyszedłeś do jakiejś rudery? I jak jeszcze ją rozpoznałeś? Ej, Gakupo, nie ignoruj mnie!

Ona na pewno żyje... Musiała, przecież w końcu należała do niego, prawda? Pomyślał, przewalając pierwszy z wielu kawałków gruzu. To nie tak, że była po prostu jedną z wielu. Ona spośród tych wszystkich była wyjątkowa.

\- Przynajmniej powiedz, czego będziesz szukał - powiedziała w końcu z rezygnacją.

\- Szczoteczki - odparł krótko, mając nadzieję na jej zamilknięcie. Gakupo musiał się skupić, znaleźć najszybszą i najbardziej bezbolesną drogę.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Że co, kurwa?! Szczoteczki!? - wrzasnęła po chwili ciszy Miku głośno, bardzo, bardzo głośno. Cholera, jej struny głosowe są niesamowite. Na tyle, że jego uszy jakby same z siebie płakały. - Przepraszam koleś, ale czy ciebie aby na pewno nie popierdoliło?! Szczoteczki?! To nie możesz iść do jakiegoś sklepu i sobie wziąć?! Czy ty naprawdę chcesz zginąć, szukając jebanej szczoteczki?!

\- Ona jest wyjątkowa - próbował się wytłumaczyć, podnosząc ręce do góry. Czemu ona tak krzyczała? Czemu?! Przez nią postawa macho poszła się srać!

\- Myślałam, że nic już mnie w życiu nie zdziwi - zaczęła szybko do siebie mamrotać, na chwili przestając rzucać ultradźwiękami. - Tak, myślałam. Ale żeby dorosły, pozornie odpowiedzialny facet, szedł do rozwalonego budynku, tylko po to, by odnaleźć, kurwa, szczoteczkę... Nie, tego to nie widziałam.

Gakupo nagle spojrzał na nią z zamyśleniem. Wreszcie mógł spokojnie pomyśleć, słysząc jej pomruki w tle. Owszem, ta szczoteczka była piękna. Miał ją od trzech miesięcy i już wtedy widział jej wspaniałość i wyjątkowość. Ale, myśląc logicznie, to czy była niezastąpiona?

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zrujnowany budynek. Czy naprawdę chciał ją ratować spod tego gruzu? To może była reakcja jego mózgu próbującego się odstresować po tych wszystkich dziwacznych wydarzeniach. Miku patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, już nic nie mówiąc. Otarł oczy, rozumiejąc straszliwą prawdę.

Nigdy nie miał szansy jej uratować.

Dziewczyna wzięła go delikatnie za rękę i zaczęła prowadzić, pewnie z powrotem do bazy. Lily w tym momencie z miejsca kazałaby mu się ogarnąć, wygłaszając przy tym nudną mowę. Jeszcze może by kopnęła, dla większego entuzjazmu. Kiedyś nawet próbował z nią porozmawiać na temat agresji, ale w ogóle im nie wyszło. Na tyle, że bał się wrócić do domu przez parę dobrych dni.

* * *

Kiedy wrócili na stację, zastali nietypowy widok. Lily siedziała przy odkopanym stoliku razem z kobietą, wyglądającą na parę lat starszą. Już z daleka widać było jej bladość oraz kontrastowe, kruczoczarne włosy. Na nosie miała okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jeśli chodzi o strój, wzięła przykład z Miku. Na szyje założyła lekki szalik, nosiła też czarną bluzkę bez rękawów oraz długą, szarą spódnicę.

Miku spokojnie odłożyła parasol, w dalszym ciągu patrząc na kobiety pijące kawę. Nie kiwnęła im głową, ani nic, po prostu poszła na górę nie zaszczycając je już więcej spojrzeniem.

\- Gakupo! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa Lily, wreszcie go zauważając. Szybko wstała i przytuliła mocno, czego nie robiła od naprawdę dawna. Zostawiła z głupią miną, by wrócić na swoje miejsce. - Gakupo to Mew, Mew to Gakupo - dopowiedziała jeszcze i znowu pogrążyła się w rozmowie.

Z braku lepszych perspektyw poszedł na górę.

Co mu, cholera, odpierdoliło z tą szczoteczką? Wszyscy wiedzieli, że potrafi straszliwie przywiązać się do małych rzeczy, które łatwo wymienić czy zmienić. Ale to zachowanie, nawet jak na jego standardy było ekstremalne. Potarł czoło, zmęczony jak nigdy. Nic nie zrobił, nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje.

Zacisnął rękę na katanie, kiedy nagle usłyszał coś dziwnego. A nie, to tylko Miku naprawdę głośno ziewnęła. Westchnął cicho z ulgą, idąc jednocześnie do swojego pokoju. Dostawili do niego łóżko, miał też widok na biurko z mikrofonem, z którego kiedyś musieli informować o przejeżdżając pociągach.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.

Obudziły go krzyki.


	7. Upiór

Codzienność powoli zaczęła się kształtować. Krok po kroku, powoli do przodu. Codzienna pobudka, zobaczenie z okna wciąż padającego śniegu. Pójście do łazienki, o ile akurat nie była zajęta przez dwie kobiety, które razem z nim mieszkały, każda spędzająca tam bardzo dużo czasu. Później zejście na dół, po godzinie lub więcej czekania, gdzie podgrzewał konserwę na starej kuchence. Działała jak działała, ale przynajmniej dało się później zjeść tą rybę czy jakiejś mięso.

Podczas posiłku najczęściej siedział z Lily. Mówiła mu, czego dowiedziała się poprzedniego dnia, jakie obserwację poczyniła. To niemal tak jak dawniej, tylko wtedy zawsze był to wieczór, a blondynka bywała znacznie bardziej zmęczona i zgryźliwa. Następnie wracał do pokoju, gdzie przebierał się w inne ubrania, znalezione w zniszczonych sklepach odzieżowych oraz podnosił katanę. Dalej nie wymyślił jak wygodnie ją nosić. Brak pokrowca naprawdę doskwierał. W dodatku, po zaostrzeniu nie miał okazji do wykorzystania jej możliwości.

Miku zwykle czekała na niego na zewnątrz, trzymając różowy parasol. Często nie zauważała jego przybycia, zamyślona patrząc w śnieg zasłaniający cały krajobraz. Wyruszali w okolice stacji, poszukując nowych rzeczy i nowych informacji.

Nie potrafił dokładnie tego określić, ale tamta wizyta Mew coś zmieniła. Najbardziej w zachowaniu jej narzeczonej.

A krzyk, który wcześniej go obudził, okazał się być reakcją na pająka. Nie miał okazji zobaczyć go, a później musiał pocieszać Miku, która nie lubiła akurat tych zwierzaczków, podczas gdy Lily na przemian śmiała się z koleżanki i cieszyła się z odwiedzin pajęczaka.

 _Pierwsza istota, która nie jest człowiekiem! To miasto nie jest całkiem martwe! Nasz mały przyjaciel!_

* * *

\- A później...! - Dziewczyna okręciła się wokół własnej osi. - Zobaczyliśmy słup z światłami! I one działały! Raz było czerwone, później żółte, a jeszcze później zielone! I na zielonym przeszliśmy na drugą stronę! Mew powiedziała, że tak należy robić, mimo że nie ma samochodów! I Piko jej nie uwierzył, nie wiem czemu...

Małe, bardzo energiczne i niepotrzebne paplające dziewczę nazywało się Iroha. Cały czas machała nogami, odchylała się w przeróżne strony i wydawała różne dźwięki, mające naśladować te przez nią wcześniej usłyszane.

Mew miała naprawdę pokrętne poczucie humoru. Ponieważ samodzielnie składanie raportów nie za bardzo jej pasowało, jako swojego przedstawiciela wybrała szesnastoletnią dziewczyną zachowującą się jak czteroletnie dziecko. Chciała absolutnie wszystko wiedzieć i wszędzie wtykała swój nos. Dodatkowo cały czas się uśmiechała

Nie miał pojęcia jak powstrzymał się od głośnego, dosadnego komentowania.

Co trzeba jednak dziewczynie powiedzieć, to że mówiła o wszystkim i mogli mieć pewność, że nic im nie umykało. Z tego co słyszał od Lily, była wychowywana przez Mew. To z kolei powodowało, że nie potrafił wierzyć w każde jej słowo. Przewrotność kobiety dało się szybko poznać.

I to właśnie ona przyniosła wieść, jak to las nie pozwala przejść dalej, a wszelkie drogi są nie do przejścia. Kiedy to usłyszeli, Miku pobiegła z nim to sprawdzić, bo nie potrafiła uwierzyć. Sama się ponoć bała, a Gakupo przecież ją obroni...

Weszli w gęstowie drzew i zaraz powróci, nie z ich winy.

Oficjalnie uznali, że miasto zamknięte jest i mogą tylko czekać, aż śmierć do nich dotrze. Głodowa, na przykład, przecież konserwy i im podobne wieczne nie są. Ewentualnie sami siebie pozabijają, wiadomo z książek jak reagują ludzie w zamknięciu. I z gier, to także bardzo ważne medium.

Ostatnio grał, kiedy był mały i używał poczciwego famicona. Co z konsolą się stało, nie wiedział lub nie pamiętał, ale nagle zatęsknił za nią. Dawne to dzieje, oj dawne.

\- I tak naprawdę nic więcej nie widzieliśmy - dokończyła wreszcie Iroha, przestając machać nogami. Zaczęła za to wyczekująco patrzeć na Lily, chcąc usłyszeć jej opinię. Kobieta zamyśliła się, mimo że nic nowego się nie dowiedziała. Przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie.

\- Dobra robota - powiedziała wreszcie, klepiąc dziewczynkę po głowie. - Oby tak dalej.

Nagle rozległo się głośne łomotanie. Ktoś nie szczędził siły i z całych sił walił w drzwi, jakby się paliło. Zobaczył wzdrygnięcie Lily, zapewne z powodu gwałtownego przerwania zamyślenia, podskok Miku oraz zaciekawione spojrzenie Irohy, która prawie od razu zaczęła iść do wejścia. On sam nie do końca rozumiał co się stało, za późno też zobaczył entuzjastyczne ruchy dziewczyny. Szybko odkluczyła i wręcz z radością pociągnęła za klamkę.

\- Dobry wieczór! - krzyknęła wraz z ruchem ręki. Szkoda, że był na tyle wolny, że dopiero teraz do niej dobiegł.

Po drugiej stronie stał zdyszany i trzymający się za serce Leon. Obok niego krótkowłosa kobieta, chyba Lola, używająca ściany jako podpory dla siebie. Kiedy ich zauważyła, powoli zsunęła się na ziemię i zaczęła szeptać coś, co brzmiało jak modlitwa podziękowania.

Mężczyzna spojrzał tylko, kto mu otworzył.

\- Upiór - powiedział, później zaczął głębiej oddychać, by się uspokoić.

\- Upiór? - spytał zdezorientowany Gakupo.

\- Upiór! - wrzasnęła szczęśliwie Iroha.

\- Upiór...? - wyszeptała Miku, jakby było jej słabo.

\- Co? - wykrztusiła tylko, nieco zaskoczona, Lily.

Iroha dodatkowo zaczęła tańczyć dziwaczny taniec szczęścia. W każdym razie, chyba tym właśnie był.

Zaraz zobaczył dwie podbiegające kobiecie sylwetki. Kiedy się przybliżały, potrafił powiedzieć o nich więcej. Jedną z nich była Miriam, która miała włosy barwą bardzo przybliżoną do śniegu. Odniósł też wrażenie, że jej marzeniem jest bycie ninja, zawsze nosiła czarny szalik w ten charakterystyczny sposób. Poza tym nałożyła na siebie białą kurtkę oraz krótką spódniczkę. Do wszystkiego dodała wysokie podkolanówki oraz sportowe buty.

Druga nazywała się Ruby i według tego co słyszał, była początkującą piosenkarką. Już teraz jej fryzura była różowa i sięgającą ramion. Miała też czarną bluzę, od kiedy ją zobaczył, rozpiętą oraz czerwony stanik. Spodenki też miała krótkie, niewiele dłuższe od spódniczki koleżanki. Przeciwieństwie do niej nosiła tylko buty.

Obie biegły w podobnym tempie, bardzo szybko, jakby coś je ścigało. Kiedy zobaczyły towarzystwo, po jednej z nich było widać ulgę, po drugiej nic.

\- Jaki upiór? - spytała szybko Lily, kiedy tylko dołączyły do reszty dyszących. - Jesteście pewni, że coś widzieliście, a nie wam się wydawało?

Leon rzucił jej rozdrażnione i pełne urazy spojrzenie.

\- Jesteśmy - odpowiedział z naciskiem, już wyprostowany i pełen dumy. - Jak zapewne doskonale wiesz, nasz obszar znajduje się na południu, niedaleko drogi prowadzącej do stolicy i, jak się złożyło, całkiem blisko tej stacji. Mamy niedaleko lasy, dosyć niedawno ci mówiliśmy, że nie pozwala on nam na wyjście. - Westchnął głęboko, przygotowując się do dalszej opowieści. - Dzisiejszy dzień miał zacząć się jak zwykle. Nieco szperania po sklepach oraz dalsze obserwacje.

\- Zwykle rozdzielamy się na dwie grupy - podjęła wątek Lola. - Ja z Leonem poszliśmy w stronę miasta, Ruby z Miriam do lasu, sprawdzić czy coś się zmieniło. Nie odeszliśmy daleko, aż Ruby do nas biegnie i mówi, że coś zobaczyły dziwnego i chodzącego.

\- Przepraszam Miriam, że cie zostawiłam - wtrąciła zawstydzona Ruby. Blondynka machnęła głową na znak, że nic się nie stało.

\- Szybko z Leonem tam pobiegliśmy. Patrzymy, rzeczywiście, na skraju ktoś chodzi. Wydawało się niewysokie, ale...

\- Zaczęło iść w naszą stronę - kontynuował Leon. Jego głos wydawał się znużony, ale też nieco zdenerwowany, może przez wlepiającą w niego ślepia Irohę. - Lola wrzasnęła i zaczęła biec w tym kierunku, ja za nią.

\- Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, ale oni zaczęli biec, to ja też - wzruszyła ramionami Ruby. - Miriam tak samo.

\- I wszystko zwalacie na mnie... - mruknęła cicho Lola. Bawiła się swoimi palcami, zdenerwowana. - To nie moja wina, że przez śnieg nic nie widać! I wtedy jak zaczął do nas iść, to było przerażające!

\- Chciałabym tam być - westchnęła rozmarzona Iroha, siadając na ziemi z wrażenia. - Upiór, jak cudownie to brzmi...

Gakupo nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle zapragnął uderzyć się otwartą dłonią w głowę.

\- No to mamy upiora - powiedziała zdezorientowana Lily. - Ale co związku z tym? Pewnie to ktoś z naszych. Pomylił obszar czy coś.

\- Wątpię - wtrąciła Miriam, teraz oparta o ścianę i spokojnie obserwująca otoczenie. - Iroho, czy Piko mógłby znaleźć się u nas?

\- On trzyma się Yuzuki. Nawet nie miałby po co - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Nawet jeśli była zaskoczona, nie okazała tego. - Ej, dlaczego pytasz?

\- Upiór jest niski. - Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Jakkolwiek smutno by to nie brzmiało, najmłodsza osoba w tym całym cyrku, jest zarazem najniższą. Przynajmniej w przedstawicielach własnej płci.

\- A co z Naną? Gumi? - wtrącił Gakupo, nagle przypominając sobie o dziewczynach. Nana raczej grzeszyła objętością innej części ciała, Gumi zawsze była skulona, sama z siebie starała się być jak najmniejsza.

\- To chyba był chłopak... - powiedziała wolno Lola. - Albo coś wyglądające jak chłopak...

\- Trzeba to sprawdzić! - wykrzyknęła Iroha z entuzjazmem. - Wtedy, wszyyyscy będą mieć pewność!

* * *

W dalszej części rozpoczęła się selekcja. Iroha szybko została wykluczona z dalszej wyprawy, głównie przez jej głośne zachowanie oraz to, że miała ograniczony czas na wizytę. Żegnała ich niemal z łzami i rozkazała, by później opowiedzieli jej absolutnie wszystko. Miku sama powiedziała, że chętnie na nich zaczeka i zabrała Ruby do towarzystwa. W dalszym ciągu dołączyła Lola, mówiąc, że jest za bardzo strachliwa by z nimi pójść.

Tak oto Gakupo wylądował na wycieczce ze swoją narzeczoną, bardzo poważnym facetem i tajemniczą kobietą. Na wszelki wypadek wziął katanę, która zawsze może się przydać. Jeśli to coś naprawdę jest upiorem, to wylądowali w większym wariatkowie niż wcześniej podejrzewali. Z wrażenia potarł czoło, czując się zdecydowanie starzej i bardziej zmęczony niż przed przybyciem gości.

W dodatku, przez większość drogi było naprawdę cicho. Potrafił usłyszeć padający śnieg, oddechy towarzyszy (ale interpretować ich nie umiał). Skupił się na Leonie, który szedł jako pierwszy. Jakie to dziwne, że mężczyzna w dalszym ciągu nie chciał pozbyć się garnituru, dawno już przemoczonego. Także jego jasne włosy, zwykle starannie ułożone, teraz oklapły i sprawiały wrażenie brudnych. Dopiero też zauważył jego chuderlawą sylwetkę, blondyn był wysoki, ale za to praktycznie bez mięśni. Na pierwszy rzut oka, oczywiście.

Lily od jakiegoś czasu zaczęła wiązać włosy w warkocz. Co do Miriam, ta dalej próbowała udawać ninja. Chodziła szybko i cicho, czasem znikając mu z oczu, a szalik dalej zakrywał jej usta i nos.

Gakupo zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu nikt z nich nie nosi czapki lub jakiekolwiek nakrycia na głowę.

Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wszystkie budynki już dawno zostały pokryte śniegiem, tak samo jak oni. Miasto bałwanków. Nie widział też wszystkiego, było mu delikatnie zimno i chyba chciał zacząć kichać. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że potrafił sobie wyobrazić wzrok towarzyszy, karzący mu być cicho.

Czuł się naprawdę samotny. A w nosie drapało coraz bardziej.

\- Daleko jeszcze? - zapytała nagle zirytowana Lily. Jak zwykle nie zwróciła na niego w ogóle uwagi. Otuliła się ramionami, a jej wzrok nie wróżył niczego dobrego. - Wiecie, może ogólnie nie jest zimno, ale jak się przemoknie to jest!

Usłyszał głębokie westchnienie, która brzmiało podobnie do Miriam.

\- Zbliżamy się - odezwał się Leon, brzmiący, jakby nie słyszał narzekania szefowej. O ile Gakupo potrafił to określić, mężczyzna zaczynał się bać, bynajmniej nie Lily.

Miriam spojrzała na niego dziwnie, kątem oka.

\- Przecież jesteśmy na miejscu - zauważyła, cały czas mając schowane dłonie w bluzie.

Gakupo ponownie zadrżał i już nie mógł się powstrzymać od kichnięcia. _Apsik!_ rozniosło się po okolicy. Na swoje nieszczęście, musiał powtórzyć czynność jeszcze dwa razy, aż rozniosło się wspaniałe i piękne echo. Usłyszeli jak z paru dachów spada śnieg.

\- No co... - mruknął cichutko, osądzony przez zdenerwowane spojrzenia tamtych. - Człowiek czasem musi kichać!

\- Ale nie w takim momentach - warknęła wściekle Lily, strzelając kościami w dłoniach. - Mogłeś się, do cholery, powstrzymać.

Przez myśl mu przeszło, ze powinna ograniczyć przeklinanie oraz agresywne zachowanie. Kłótnie jednak szybko zostały rzucone na bok, kiedy tylko usłyszeli kroki. Ciche, na początku tylko Miriam je wyłapała i kazała reszcie bardzo szybko zamilknąć. A one zbliżały się, krok po kroku, aż zobaczyli czarną sylwetkę w którą uderzał śnieg.

 _Kiedy się tak ściemniło?_ , pomyślał Gakupo, trzymając jeszcze mocniej i nerwowo katanę. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak niemal białowłosa wyciąga scyzoryk, a Leon cofa się odrobinę, aż się z nią zrównał.

Postać zbliżała się coraz bardziej, jednak w mroku przypominała ludzką sylwetkę, bez większych szczegółów. Ewidentnie było to niskie, przynajmniej w porównaniu z nimi. Chodził tak jak chłopak, mężczyzna. Gakupo zawsze podziwiał ludzi, którzy potrafili naśladować chód płci przeciwnej. Nigdy mu się to nie udało, ale przynajmniej nauczył się rozróżniać.

\- Hej! - krzyknęła Lily, kiedy postać padła najpierw na kolana, później na twarz.


	8. Znaleźliśmy coś

\- O boże - usłyszał cichy szept Miriam, jedno z niewielu słów przez nią wypowiedzianych.

\- Cholera - podsumował znacznie trafniej Leon, dodatkowo trzymając się za serce, niemal teatralnie. - To... to... po prostu chłopak?!

\- Upiór w postaci chłopaka - odpowiedziała Lily, brzmiąc słabo i zakrywając usta dłonią. Trzymała się też kurczowo narzeczonego, ściskając go do tego stopnia, że następnego dnia dalej będzie mógł zobaczyć odciski jej paznokci. - To naprawdę duch, czy inny człowiek? Ktoś nie od nas? Zabije nas?

\- Przecież jest nieprzytomny - zauważył Gakupo, z lekką przyganą patrząc na kobietę, na jej panikę. Inaczej, starał się sprawiać takie wrażenie. Znowu nie wiedział o co chodzi, a widok padającego nagle chłopaka wcale nie pomagał. I jeszcze ten śnieg, psujący widoczność... - Jeśli to nie upiór czy coś, to nie powinnyśmy go ratować?

\- Ale zawsze może być potworem. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy naprawdę nie jest czymś czyhającym na nasze życia i udający nieprzytomnego? Nigdy nie grałeś w gry? - Głos Miriam był nerwowy, niepasujący do niej.

\- Rzućmy śnieżką - zaproponował Leon, spoglądając z niepokojem w miejsce na które spadło ciało. - Wiecie, jak się zdenerwuje i wstanie to wiejemy. I to szybko.

Gakupo schylił się, do ziemi i wziął nieco śniegu. Dobrze, że nie nałożył rękawiczek, miałby problem z zrobieniem śnieżki. Teraz, zrobienie małej, lodowej kulki nie było problemem. Po skończeniu pracy, podał swoje dzieło blondynowi, który krzywo na to spojrzał.

\- Czego?

\- Widzisz, wpadłeś na taki genialny plan i w ogóle. W ramach wynagrodzenia, dostąpisz zaszczytu rzucenia tą oto śnieżką. Jeśli spudłujesz, zrobię kolejną, ale pamiętaj, że to ta zdejmie najwięcej obrażeń - Gakupo uśmiechnął się. - Pamiętaj, że podczas tego ważnego zadania wierzymy w ciebie.

Szkoda, że żadne z nich nie miało aparatu, mina Leona naprawdę warta była uwiecznienia.

\- I ty sądzisz, że się na to zgodzę? Niedoczekanie twoje - odparł po dłuższej chwili mężczyzna. Jego głos nie brzmiał nawet w połowie tak pewnie, jak wcześnie.

\- Śnieżka się topi - zauważyła Miriam.

Wydawać się mogło, że w tej chwili zapomnieli o człowieku leżącym w śniegu. O tym, że zapewne to kwestia paru chwil zanim przemarznie.

Leon westchnął głęboko, bardzo, bardzo głęboko i rzucił. Jego technika była beznadziejna, jednak po chwili usłyszeli jak pocisk trafia w cel. Minęło parę sekund, długich, podczas których spojrzeli po sobie, zupełnie jakby pytali ,,co dalej?".

Miriam, po uprzednim wzruszeniu ramionami, jako pierwsza wyszła z szeregu i pobiegła do chłopaka. Gakupo za nią, nagle uświadamiając sobie, jak głupie było celowanie w nieruchomego i zapewne martwego człowieka. Puścił dłoń narzeczonej, nie wiedząc, że próbowała go złapać jeszcze raz. Powietrze nie było przecież jej celem, prawda?

* * *

 _Ciemno. Cudowna, wspaniała ciemność wokół jego. Czuł jak wnika w niego, powoli, do przodu, zupełnie jakby stopniowo osuwał się w wodę. I to ciepło, ciepło innego ciała, delikatne i dzięki temu... tak dobre? Poruszył palcami, próbując sięgnąć dłoń tej osoby. Podświadomie wiedział kim ona jest, jak ma na imię, co lubi robić, a co nie, ile lat ma i co ich łączy..._

 _Gdyby tylko spletli palce, wszystko by się wyjaśniło._

 _Poczuł jak coś zmusza go do przewrócenia się na drugą stronę. Nie chciał tego, wtedy zniknie ciepło, zniknie ciemność, zniknie wszystko._

 _\- Obudź się, błagam, obudź się._

 _Nie chciał posłuchać tego głosu. Niech wróci to ciepło! Nie posłucha, nie posłucha, nie posłucha, nie posłu...!_

 _Otworzył oczy, tylko po to, by po chwili je zamknąć. Naprawdę nie chciał wracać do ,,jasności"._

* * *

Powiedzmy, że w pewnym momencie swojego żywota dostajesz szanse. Szanse, która pozwoliłaby ci się wzbić na szczyt. Nieważne jaki, po prostu taki, jakiego pragniesz. Przyjąłbyś ją?

Miku nigdy nie miała specjalnych ambicji, wierzyła jedynie w swój głos, w te delikatne dźwięki wydobywające się z jej gardła. Gdy już o tym mówiła, to zawsze twierdziła, że nie posiada niczego innego. Wiele porównywało ją do anioła, który wstąpił z niebios, by nieść anielskim śpiewem pokój. Tak, to od tego się zaczęło.

 _Życie daje ci szanse, ty nie możesz jej zmarnować.*_ Rodzice codziennie jej to powtarzali, od kiedy tylko poznali jej talent. Zgłaszali ją wszędzie, gdzie się tylko dało, by zyskała sławę, by stała się kimś wielkim w młodym wieku.

Miku nie miała pojęcia, czy powinna im dziękować, czy raczej przeklinać po wsze czasy. Bo tak oto, w wieku dwunastu lat powoli stawała się gwiazdą, diwą. Pierwszym krokiem było pofarbowanie włosów na tak nietypowy kolor jak turkusowy. Ale tak po prawdzie, już nie pamiętała. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć pierwszego koncertu ani pierwszego poznanego fana, nic, zupełnie jakby to nigdy się nie zdarzyło.

Tego było tak wiele, że wszystko stało się jedną, wielką, niekształtną masą.

Uśmiechnęła się, ni to gorzko, ni to słodko. Życie to jeden, wielki wir. Najlepszym dowodem jest ta historia, prawda?

Ruby i Lola rozmawiały cicho, może nie chcąc wyrywać jej z zamyślenia, może martwiły się na tyle, że nie chciały pokazywać słabości w głosach. Może to tylko jedna z nich, a druga się dostosowała.

Spojrzała na sufit. Przykład zwyczajności, bo przecież jak ma wyglądać w opuszczonym miasteczku, które wcześniej zapewne było ,,zadupiem"? Szare. Szkoda, że nie potrafiło mówić, może wreszcie dowiedzieliby się czegoś o mieszkańcach, o tym co naprawdę tutaj się stało, jak można się stąd _wydostać._

Ale czy Miku naprawdę tego pragnęła?

\- Podstawówka była tak dawno... Nie pamiętasz zbyt wiele z naszej młodości, co?

\- Co ci nie pasuje w wspomnieniu rapującego Leona? - zapytała rozbawiona Ruby, a Hatsune zaczęła wracać do rzeczywistości. - Jeszcze nałożył do tego duże okulary i kapelusz.

\- Czemu kapelusz?

\- Wiesz, zawsze miał skrzywiony gust. - Obie kobiety głośno zachichotały, a Lola otarła teatralnie łzę. Zaczęły śmiać się jeszcze bardziej, jakby karuzeli śmiechu nie było końca. Miku skrzywiła się ukradkiem, znowu przypominając sobie jakich ludzi nie lubi.

Rozmawiały tak jeszcze długo, doprowadzając swoją cichą towarzyszkę do szału. Zaczęła pośpiewywać jeden z swoich największych hitów, ,,World is mine", ale nawet to nie spowodowało zamknięcie się kobiet.

Zrobiły to dopiero gwałtownie otwierające się drzwi.

Wypadła przez nie Gumi, słusznie nazywaną jedną z najmniejszych osób w ich towarzystwie. Wiecznie skulona, w dodatku wydająca z siebie ciche dźwięki, chociaż bardzo ładne. Według ludzi, włosy skracają się jej systematycznie. Być może, nieco pomaga im w tym Yuuma, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Dziewczyna dyszała ciężko oraz ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Przewaliła się na drzwi, przy okazji waląc o nie głową. Ruby niemal od razu się do niej rzuciła, a jej pomoc była w stylu potrząsania ramionami i krzyczenie ,,Gumi!".

Lola zareagowała bardzo podobnie, spóźniając się tylko parę sekund.

Miku, jak zwykle, powoli wstała i zbliżyła się do stołu, wcześniej przeniesionego przez Gakupo. Wiele rzeczy się na nim znajdowało, trzy szklanki, pusta już butelka po piwie (Lily), parę konserw (Gakupo) oraz pusta paczka po cukierkach (Miku). Prócz tego, dwie butelki z wodą. Wzięła jedną z nich.

\- Masz - powiedziała, kiedy już podeszła do Gumi i mogła jej podać picie. Ruby i Lola uspokoiły się, kiedy zauważyły, że ich strategia nie pomaga, wręcz przeciwnie, przeszkadza.

Zielonowłosa niemalże rzuciła się na ciecz, szybko opróżniając ją do połowy.

\- Ratujesz mi życie - westchnęła, kiedy już uzupełniła wystarczająco swoje płyny.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała Lola, patrząc na nowoprzybyłą z niepokojem. Zaciskała ręce oraz patrzyła się na Gumi z dziwną zaciekłością, jakiej nikt by się po niej nie spodziewał.

\- Odnaleźli upiora.

Miku przestała wreszcie patrzeć na swoje paznokcie i zwróciła swą uwagę na zielonowłosą. Ciekawe czy odnalezienie upiora było krokiem do przodu.

* * *

Luka nigdy nie uważała się za wylewną osobę. Jej twarz praktycznie cały czas miała taki sam wyraz, a łzy z oczu leciały niezwykle rzadko. Oczywiście, czasem zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak jest. Może dlatego wybrała taki, a nie inny zawód. Nawet gdy będzie mówiła rodzinie pacjenta o jego śmierci, głos pozostanie beznamiętny.

Nie miała pojęcia do kogo należał dom w którym zamieszkali. Nigdzie nie było żadnych zdjęć, czy nawet papierów z danymi osobowymi. Sadząc jednak po natężeniu książek historycznych i w sumie niczego innego, musiał być to samotnik. Pewnie jej myślenie było błędne, stereotypowe. Może był to też hazardzista, Yuuma znalazł wiele kart oraz żetonów.

W każdym razie, dzięki zbiorom tego człowieka grali w pokera. Oczywiście, jej brat wygrywał, zapewne wyćwiczony w internacie czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Gumi radziła sobie najgorzej, a ona z Mizki zostawały na równym poziomie.

Luka miała jednak przeczucie, że Yuuma wykorzystuje ich nieznajomość gry i oszukuje ile wlezie.

Zresztą, nie skupiała się tak bardzo na rozgrywce, przyglądając się widokowi z okna. Niezbyt ciekawy, padający śnieg, ale miała nadzieję, że zauważy coś, czego nie widział nikt inny. Dzięki temu mogłaby być tą, która wszystkich uratuje.

Mizki czasem machała jej przed oczami, próbując wyrwać z zamyślenia. A Luka jak rozwiązania i przyczyny nie widziała, tak dalej nie zobaczyła.

Każdy spokój musi kiedyś zostanie zakłócony. To już wręcz prawo wszechświata, każdego uniwersum czy po prostu zasada, przeciwko której nie da rady działać. Gdyby nie byłoby tak w tym przypadku, nie zostałoby to wspomniane.

Po raz pierwszy ktoś pukał im do drzwi. Czy raczej, walił. Usłyszeli jeszcze coś, co można zinterpretować jako dźwięk kopnięcia.

\- Otwarte! - wrzasnął Yuuma, dalej patrząc w karty. Gumi otworzyła usta, po chwili je zamykając. Doskonale sobie zdawali sprawę, że drzwi są zamknięte.

Usłyszeli ktoś ciągnie za klamkę i znowu kopie w drewno.

\- Megurine! - rozniósł się żeński głos, bardzo zdenerwowany zresztą. I charakterystyczny, swoją drogą. - Albo otworzysz te cholerne drzwi albo nie zobaczysz już jutra!

Zebrani spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie ich spojrzenia zawędrowały do jedynego chłopaka w pomieszczeniu. Ten uniósł ręce w obronie, ale jak zwykle nic mu to nie dało. Musiał wstać i otworzyć ,,cholerne drzwi" przed wściekłą Lily.

Nawet nie miał siły pytać, dlaczego zawsze tak to się kończy.

Dom należał do tych niezbyt wielkich, na parterze mając kuchnie, łazienkę, pokój, który kiedyś musiał być dzienny, przedsionek. Wszystko było raczej utrzymane w jasnych brązach, wszędzie też przewalało się mnóstwo książek. Na górze pomieszczeń do spania było więcej, jednak wiele z nich nie miało nawet jednego mebla. Ktokolwiek tu mieszkał, musiał preferować przebywanie na dole.

Yuuma zaczął mocowanie z łańcuchem, później z zamkiem, który nie chciał się ruszać. Zaciął się, jak na złość. A tupanie nogą na zewnątrz było aż nazbyt słyszalne.

\- Megurine - powtarzał ze groźnym sykiem głos. - Pospiesz się.

Czy to dziwne, że zaczęły mu drżeć dłonie?

\- Lily, spokojnie - mówił na przemian inny, tym razem męski. I w nim dało się słuchać wzburzenie oraz cichą zapowiedź tortur.

\- Już, już - mamrotał Yuuma pod nosem, modląc się o przetrwanie. Dziewczyny, przyciśnięte do siebie, obserwowały jego poczynania. Żadnej litości dla biednego chłopca, aż szkoda.

Kiedy wreszcie mu się udało, był cały spocony, ale starał się być wyprostowany, kiedy otwierał drzwi. Ledwo to zrobił, a Lily wpadła do domu jak burza, mijając tymczasowych mieszkańców, robiąc dziwne ruchy rękami oraz kierując się do salonu. Za nią, w równym szybkim tempie szedł Gakupo, niosąc w ramionach coś, czego Yuuma nie był w stanie dostrzec. Nie zauważył także cichego przemknięcia pod jego nosem Miriam.

\- Nie dało się szybciej? - warknął Leon, wchodząc jako ostatni i zamykając po sobie.

\- Spójrz mi na dłonie! - odparł Yuuma, pokazując jak mu drżą. - Jak ja miałem szybko otworzyć zacięty zamek z tym? Jak?

Leon spojrzał krótko, nie przejmując się widokiem zupełnie.

\- Normalnie - powiedział, co dobitnie pokazywało jego opinie na ten temat.

\- LUKA! - znowu rozległ się wrzask, aż musieli zakryć uszy, by nic im się nie stało. - Chodź tutaj do cholery! - Studentka spojrzała w kierunku głosu z wielką niechęcią. Zaczęła iść, chociaż bardzo powoli, każdy krok wyglądał na dokładnie zaplanowany, jaki kształt ma przyjąć stopa w trakcie stawania na podłogę i tak dalej. - SZYBCIEJ!

\- Nie ma tutaj Loli i Ruby, prawda? - zapytał Leon, ignorując całe zamieszanie.

\- A miały być? - odezwała się Mizki, dotąd milcząca. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i zaczął im się badawczo przyglądać.

\- Ty! - krzyknął, wskazując na Gumi. - Pobiegniesz na stacje!

\- J-ja...?

\- Tak, powiesz im, że odnaleźliśmy upiora i mają tu przyjść.

Gumi spojrzała się wystraszona po nich, ale żadne nie było chętne na zamianę miejsc. Dosyć dobitnie pokazywało to przyglądanie się sufitowi czy paznokciom, ewentualnie butom. Drzwi nie wyglądały zachęcająco, pokazując ciemność i padający śnieg. Leon po prostu podał jej kurtkę, pierwszą lepszą wziętą z wieszaka.

\- Dasz radę, Gumi - uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco Mizki.

Wysłali licealistkę w noc. I tak jej nic się nie stanie, nie było nikogo kto mógłby to zrobić, ale Yuuma się niepokoił.

Na razie musiał odstawić to na bok i pójść do pokoju sprawdzić o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

* * *

*Cytat z utworu ,,Twoje miejsce" Jeden Osiem L

Nikt nie spodziewał się po mnie regularności, prawda? To dobrze, bo mam z nią duży problem i niezbyt mam ochotę go niwelować. W sumie miałabym do was parę pytań, na które sama nie za bardzo potrafię odpowiedzieć. Jak to się czyta? Czy nastąpiły jakieś poważne błędy logiczne? Bohaterowie zachowują się tylko jak bezwolne marionetki czy jednak mają w sobie jakieś życie? Byłabym wdzięczna za odpowiedź, naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy ^^

No i, czy nie robię za dużo błędów interpunkcyjnych, gramatycznych czy ortograficznych.

Poza tym, poprawiam powoli pierwsze rozdziały, na razie możecie zobaczyć nowy ,,Początek". Serdecznie zapraszam do ponownego przeczytania ^^


	9. Kłótnia

Yuuma zajrzał do salonu, na istny chaos tam się rozgrywający. Niegdyś książki ustawione w piękne wieżyczki, rozrzucone teraz były wszędzie. Nikt by go nie posądził o bycie fanem czytania, ale nawet on wiedział, że dzieł literackich nie powinno się tak traktować. Zauważył jeden tytuł, _Burza_ , zaraz zwracając uwagę na główne przedstawienie. Znajdowała się ona przy kanapie, wyjątkowo będąca na środku pomieszczenia, zamiast przy ścianie. Głównymi postaciami były Lily i Luka, obie bardzo gwałtownie i ze agresją wymieniając zdania. Gakupo stał z boku, wyglądając jak ktoś, kto nie ma bladego pojęcia gdzie jest i co akurat robi w tym miejscu.

Leon stojący koło niego gwizdnął cicho, opierając jednocześnie ramię o młodszego mężczyznę. Jeśli chodzi o dialog dwóch kobiet, słychać było wiele słów niekoniecznie nadających się do przekładu. Yuuma nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak klnącej siostry, czy w ogóle klnącej. Szybko również zauważył, że niestety, zapewne jest jedyną osobą, w której interesie jest ogarnięcie walczących. (Jako jedyny z pozostałych spał akurat w tym salonie i nawet polubił kanapę).

Walczących, bo zaraz byli świadkami przepychanki niszczącej jeszcze bardziej wieżyczki.

\- Stop! - krzyknął, robiąc jednocześnie znak pokoju i krok do przodu. Obracanie wszystkiego w żart często było skuteczną taktyką. - Stójcie w imię pokoju!

Kątem oka zauważył, jak Mizki przykłada dłonie do ust, przerażona jego skłonnościami samobójczymi, a Leon ukradkiem wali się otwartą dłonią po głowie.

\- Megurine - warknęła Lily, przypominając dzikie zwierzę, z błyszczącymi niebieskimi oczami od złości. Włosy zaś przypominały mityczne węże, oplatając twarz kobiety.- Zamknij się i wypierdalaj.

\- Nie jestem psem - odparł Yuuma, mówiąc natchnionym głosem oraz mając w ramionach książkę, pierwszą lepszą wziętą z podłogi na szybko. Nie miał szansy spojrzeć na tytuł, ale mina jego siostry mówiła, że wybrał coś całkowicie nieadekwatnego do sytuacji. - Jam jest wysłannik pokoju i nakazuje wam się pogodzić!

\- W ogóle wiesz o co chodzi, do cholery? - zapytała Wawe, w dalszym ciągu podobnym tonem, teraz dodatkową patrząc na niego z pogardą połączana z złością.

\- Nie - przyznał. - Lecz nic nie powinno być rozwiązywane siłowo!

\- Yuuma - odezwała się Mizki. Nie mógł tego widzieć, ale przypatrywała mu się z niepokojem. - Kiedy ty zdarzyłeś tyle wypić?

\- Nie pił - westchnęła zmęczona Luka, odrzucając włosy do tyłu. - On po prostu taki jest.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza, zupełnie jakby napadła zaduma. Może myśleli jak naprawdę alkohol wpływa na umysł człowieka (Yuuma i Mizki), o tym jak świat jest beznadziejny (Luka), czy też o tym, jak długo zajmuje podróż z jednego miejsca do drugiego (Leon). Innym tematem były najszybsze sposoby zabójstwa (Lily), ale najbardziej adekwatnym do sytuacji było pytanie kim jest chłopak, którego ma się nieszczęście trzymać w ramionach (Gakupo).

Postanowił wreszcie zapytać się o to zgromadzonych, obecnie niespodziewanie uciszonych.

\- Ej, ktoś wie, kim on jest?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Gakupo, jedni powoli z zamyśleniem, drudzy szybko, niektórzy z wściekłością w oczach, która powoli zaczynała się zmniejszać.

\- Nikt. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy - odpowiedziała Luka, siadając na ziemi i zaczynając odbudowywać książkowe wieżyczki, jednocześnie patrząc na tytuły. Te bardziej interesujące odstawiała na drugą stronę. - Nie zdążyłam się dowiedzieć tylko jednego. Skąd go wzięliście?

\- Może powiecie, co z nim zrobić, bo...

\- To Upiór - wzruszył ramionami Leon. - Mieliśmy patrol, a on nas na śmierć wystraszył.

\- ... ręce zaczynają mnie boleć, wiecie?

\- Przybiegł na stacje z płaczem - poinformowała z złośliwym uśmiechem Lily. - Och, zobaczyliśmy upiora! Ja na to: Jakiego upiora? A on, że straszliwą zjawę, wielką na parę metrów...

\- Dopowiadasz sobie - odgryzł się Leon, doskonale świadomy, że nie było to jego najlepszą ripostą w życiu.

\- Pójdę zrobić herbaty! - odezwała się nagle Mizki, wybiegając z pokoju.

\- To wszystko dlatego, że nie widzieliśmy innych ludzi niż my sami.

\- Ludzie...

\- Teraz to masz wytłumaczenie - powiedziała Lily, dalej mając ten sam grymas na twarzy. - Teraz, a wtedy zdyszany, przestraszony na śmierć przez małego chłopczyka. Macie podobny kolor włosów, zauważyłeś?

\- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie. Także jesteś blondynką, nieprawdaż?

\- Ludzie, do jasnej cholery! Czy ja wyglądam jak jakieś drzewo czy stojak!? Weźcie coś z nim zróbcie! - krzyknął nagle Gakupo, przebijając się przez ich kłótnie. Znowu wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

\- Nie mogłeś tak od razu? - zapytała Luka, wstając ze swojego stanowiska. - Weźmiemy go na górę, przynajmniej od razu się nie obudzi.

\- Właśnie, nie mogłeś od razu, Gakupo? - dodała swoje trzy grosze Lily, zaraz znowu skupiając się na Leonie. - Także, to, że mam taki, a nie inny kolor włosów, nie oznacza...

Mówiła dalej coś w tym samym stylu, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że nie była przez nikogo słuchana. Yuuma przykucnął przy stosie książek zebranych przez jego siostrę. Wiele tytułów skazywało na związek z wojną, najczęściej z światowymi konfliktami. Biografie, reportaże oraz dokumenty. Przewalając jeszcze bardziej, zobaczył parę zeszytów. Wziął jeden do ręki i otworzył na losowej stronie. Angielski, stwierdził po chwili, jednocześnie odkładając. Jakby po nazwie nie mógł się domyślić, co?

Zwrócił się w stronę drugiego stosu, gdzie widział już bardziej historyczne książki, o tych dawniejszych czasach. Rewolucja francuska, mitologia grecka oraz japońska. Paru innych nie zidentyfikował, nie chciał za bardzo ich otwierać.

Leon zaglądał mu przez ramię, ignorując tym samym przywódczynie.

\- Coś ciekawego? - zagadnął.

\- Jeśli lubisz historię, to chyba tak. Nie ma tu niczego innego. Jak zresztą w całym domu. Wcześniej sprawdzaliśmy.

Blondyn kiwnął głową. Jednocześnie usłyszeli gwizd czajnika, szybko wyłączonego. Lily spojrzała na nich z góry, z rezygnacją.

\- Pójdę jej pomóc - powiedziała, szybko wychodząc z pokoju. - Zróbcie miejsce, trzeba to gdzieś postawić - dorzuciła jeszcze, będąc przy drzwiach. Włosy zafalowały za nią, szybko znikając.

Yuuma rozejrzał się bezradnie po stosach książek, niezbyt nadających się na podstawkę pod herbatę. Zresztą, wyglądały, jakby najmniejszy ruch miał je zburzyć, przywołując nową falę kurzu i więcej sprzątania. Jedyny stolik był dosyć mały, okrągły. Nawet siedząc na kanapie, trzeba byłoby się schylać po napój. Zanim wymyślił coś innego, Leon zajął się sprzętem i po prostu postawił na środku.

Wyszczerzył się do różowowłosego.

\- Teraz wszyscy będą musieli się wyciągać po to! Jestem genialny, co nie?

\- Ja tego nie powiedziałem - powiedział Megurine, podnosząc ręce w geście obronnym.

* * *

Mizki drżały ręce, kiedy wstawiała kubki na stole. Nie należała do odważnych osób, nie potrafiła często zaprzyjaźniać się od razu, co teraz było doskonale widać. Język wydawał się niesamowicie ciężki, a wargi niezdolne do mówienia. Może to wina nieprzystępnych min tych wszystkich ludzi, napiętej atmosfery, ale kobieta naprawdę chciałaby jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść.

Usiadła blisko Yuumy, jedynej osoby w pomieszczeniu uśmiechającej się do niej. Patrząc na to wszystko z odpowiedniej perspektywy, to jego wina, że musiała tutaj siedzieć oraz się męczyć. Ale nie chciała się na niego złościć, naprawdę, dlatego próbowała wygnać podobne myśli z głowy.

\- Co teraz? - spytała go cicho, przykładając usta do jego ucha. Nie odważyła się na dotknięcie dłoni licealisty.

\- Nie wiem - odparł szeptem. Wydawał się być skrępowany jej ciepłym oddechem, zupełnie jakby nie wiedział czy się przybliżyć czy oddalić. - Chyba czekamy na Lukę.

Mizki dopiero zauważyła, że brakuje starszej z rodzeństwa. Och, i gdzie podział się mężczyzna z fioletowymi włosami? Powoli przyłożyła rękę do ust. Oni chyba nie mogli? Nie, na pewno nie, nie tak blisko Lily...!

Ten właśnie moment wybrała Luka, by pojawić się w salonie i spojrzeć wprost na nią.

\- Mizki, poszłabyś popilnować tego Upiora? Albo ty, Miriam?

Mizki wstała czym prędzej i pobiegła na górę.

* * *

\- Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy się obudzi - od razu powiedziała Megurine, patrząc na całe zgromadzenie. - Kiedy tylko to zrobi, zawołam was. - Kiedy nikt się nie poruszył, tylko Leon popijał krótkimi łykami herbatę, dodała nieco zdenerwowana. - Możecie się już rozejść.

\- Poczekamy - odpowiedziała Lily, wreszcie sięgając po swój napój i uśmiechając się, niemalże triumfująco. - On może wiedzieć wszystko, a my nic. To jest coś, na co czekaliśmy! - Uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłonią, próbując dodać powagi do własnych słów. Gakupo kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z narzeczoną.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy się obudzi. Brakuje mi instrumentów do określenia tego. Więc chcesz tu zostać całą noc, doskonale wiedząc, że nie ma praktycznie gdzie spać? Poza tym - ciągnęła dalej Megurine, starając się by jej głos nie brzmiał szczególnie napastliwie. Wraz z bardziej agresywnym tonem, cała argumentacja mogła pójść w piach. - Sama mówiłaś, by trzymać posterunek w poszczególnych dzielnicach. Kto zajmie się stacją? Co, jeśli właśnie dzisiaj się coś stanie? Spadnie zaufanie do twojego dowództwa, zostaniesz zdegradowana.

\- Przesadzasz - odparła blondynka, machając jedną dłonią, w drugiej oglądając paznokcie. - Nic się nie stanie, nie ma co i nie ma kto. To, że zabrakłoby mnie przy obudzeniu ,,Upiora" mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej odebrane.

\- Nie zmienia faktu, że stacja zostaje bez obrony. - Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku wręcz białowlosej kobiety, będąca wcześniej opartą o kanapę. Miriam nie uśmiechała się, a jej oczy błyszczały wręcz nieprzyjaźnie.

\- To jednak limit słów nie został wyczerpany - odezwał się zszokowany Leon. - Byłem pewien...

\- Rozdzielcie się - dodała po prostu Miriam, osuwając się na kolana oraz biorąc pierwszą, lepszą książkę.

\- Wyczerpała - uznał blondyn. - Ale miała racje. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz tu zostać, Lily, to może powinnaś wysłać Gakupo na stacje?

Wawe zagryzła wargę, jednocześnie zaczynając wybijać tylko sobie znany rytm palcami. Siedziała z założonymi rękoma, z miną oznaczającą głębokie zamyślenie. Luka w międzyczasie wyjrzała na korytarz. Nikogo tam nie było, jednak mogła przysiąść, że coś słyszała. Coś w rodzaju głuchego walenia w ścianę lub drzwi. Może to z góry? Albo z...

Szybko podeszła do drzwi wejściowych i szybkim ruchem je otworzyła, bez problemu zdejmując łańcuch.

\- Witajcie z powrotem - odezwała się tylko, od razu wracając do salonu.

Gumi kichnęła w odpowiedzi.


	10. Nic nowego

Dym był trujący, doskonale o tym wiedział. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to zaciąganie się nim, kaszlenie, bo jednak nie palił od paru, wielu, lat. Czuł łzy w kącikach, ale dalej wdychał i zanosił się kaszlem. Dziewczyna obok patrzyła ni to z smutkiem ni to z niedowierzaniem, sama nie mając najmniejszego problemu z papierosem. Trzymała go między palcami, nie bawiąc się nim, od czasu do czasu przykładając do ust i wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Wyglądała na spokojna, po pierwszy od paru dobrych dni.

Gakupo jednocześnie uznał, że jednak potrzebuje jakiegoś alkoholu. Jakiegokolwiek. Najlepiej coś mocniejszego od sake, ale słabszego od spirytusu, istnego morderce. Tylko raz miał okazje z nim obcować i był to jednocześnie ostatni raz.

\- Wariatkowo - powiedział nagle, patrząc na papieros w dłoniach, niezgrabnie trzymany, zupełnie jakby nie tam było jego miejsce. Palce o wiele lepiej potrafią owinąć się wokół butelki czy puszki i przyłożyć ją do ust. - Wariatkowo z którego nic już nie rozumiem.

Miku kiwnęła głową, jednocześnie zaciągając się i będąc nie za chętną do rozmowy.

\- Miałem ostatnio sen - kontynuuje, patrząc jednocześnie na ledwo zapalonego papierosa i szybko go zgniatając. I jeszcze bardziej, aż zaczyna kopać w ziemi, w ziemi, na której powinien leżeć śnieg. - Widziałem w nim sporo osób.

\- No?

\- Pamiętam chłopaka. Był mały i miał zielone włosy. Strasznie się śmiał. Pokazywał na mnie palcem. Wiem, że skądś go znam, ale nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia skąd.

Spojrzał na katanę, przedmiot tak dla niego ważny. Ale czy to dlatego, że pierwsza sztuka w jakiej uczestniczył w życiu była o samurajach? Czy to dlatego, że główna postać zabiła go, bo przecież był jedynie zwykłym żołnierzem? Wtedy?

\- Jak poznałeś Lily? - pada nagle pytanie, owiane dymem z papierosów. Miku patrzyła na niego z góry, siedziała o parę stopni wyżej na schodach niedaleko stacji. Niegdyś prowadziły do jakiegoś biura podróży. Niczego tam nie znaleźli. Za przydatne uznali jedynie parę krzeseł, które później miały stać się podpałką.

\- To długa opowieść.

\- Mów.

\- Nie wiem od czego zacząć. Po prostu... Musiałem samodzielnie zapłacić za kawalerkę i za studia, a do tego potrzebowałem pieniędzy.

\- Dosyć oczywiste. - Ton Miku nie był przyjemny, ale nawet gdy stara się brzmieć miło, to jej głos wydaje się być nieznośnie piskliwy. Po prostu, nauczył się to ignorować.

\- No tak. Pracowałem całe dnie. Sprzątałem w jakiejś restauracji, gdzie Lily była kelnerką. Zawsze jakoś wymieniało się ,,Cześć" czy cokolwiek. Kiedy miałem odejść, poprosiła mnie o numer telefonu. Później pierwsza zorganizowała spotkanie, potrzebowała czyjejś pomocy przy szukaniu prezentu dla kogoś tam. Chyba chłopaka. Miałem wtedy czas, więc się zgodziłem.

\- A później zaczęliście spotykać się częściej i wyszła z tego typowa, miłosna historyjka? Naprawdę, zakochanie się nie powinno być aż tak nudne.

\- Zakochałaś się kiedyś?

\- Oczywiście - odparła dziewczyna, teraz stając się arogancką. - Tylu ich było, że w sumie ich nie pamiętam. Może paru. Większość na jedną noc, mogłam sobie na to pozwolić. Z jednym chodziłam jakieś dwa miesiące, później wyrzuciłam go z swojego życia. Tak teraz się zastanawiam... Jak on miał na imię?

Gakupo nie otworzył ust, chociaż miał wielką ochotę zapytać co ona uznaje za zakochanie się.

\- Może jednak w twojej historii było coś ciekawego?

* * *

 _Wszystko było zamazane, kto wie dlaczego. Szczególnie, że to zamazanie było jakby wokół jego pola widzenia i prawdziwe widział jedynie środek. To niespotykane, ale alkohol nie jest zwykły._

 _Podsumowując_ _, był naprawdę najebany._

 _Koło niego, przy barze, siedziała dziewczyna w podobnym stanie jak on. Nic nie mówił, a ta śmiała się głośno, aż brakowało jej tchu. Miała błękitne oczy, które potrafił zobaczyć nawet za zasłoną._

 _Tylko..._

 _Coś w tej scenie jest nieprawdziwego._

* * *

Gakupo przez dłuższą chwile się zastanawia.

\- Jakiś czas wychodziliśmy razem. Ona rozstała się z tamtym, okazało się, że nie ma gdzie mieszkać, więc wziąłem ją do kawalerki.

Nie lubił tego okresu, głównie dlatego, że kojarzył mu się z bolącymi plecami i jękami z rana. Spanie na podłodze na pewno nie było zdrowe.

\- Romantycznie - podsumowała dziewczyna. Westchnęła głośno, patrząc na gasnący papieros. - I się skończyło. - Wyrzuciła gdzieś w śnieg, nie trafiając w nic konkretnego. Nie mogli nawet zobaczyć trajektorii lotu.

\- I wyszło tak, że mieszkamy razem do dziś. Gdzieś w między czasie się jej zaręczyłem.

\- W sumie - powiedziała Miku z wolna, kiedy już przemilczeli tą historię. - To nie brzmi to tak źle. Tylko sztampowato.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić do stacji.

\- Powinniśmy - zgodziła się z nim, nie robiąc żadnego ruchu, prócz patrzenia się w górę. - Wiesz, jak kiedykolwiek to się skończy... W życiu nie zaśpiewam żadnej piosenki o śniegu. Nie ma najmniejszej opcji.

\- A o świętach?

\- Też nie. Podczas świąt jest śnieg, a ja znienawidziłam śnieg. Nie potrzebuje go. Wole piosenki o wiośnie lub lecie, jesienne są już zbyt depresyjne.

\- Poza tym, dużo śniegu to dużo śliskiego błota.

\- Masz rację.

Gakupo powoli wstał, czując jednocześnie jak trzeszczą mu kości. Przeciągnął się ( jeszcze więcej trzaskania) i ruszył w drogę, nie zwracając już uwagi na padający śnieg czy niedopałki papierosów.

Robiąc pierwszy krok, nagle coś zauważył.

\- Nie pada - powiedział zaskoczony.

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, dalej siedząc na schodach. Wyglądała jak ktoś, komu rozpaczliwie jest potrzebny telefon i nie potrafi myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Zdobyła jedynie się na szeroko otwarte usta oraz oczy. Wymamrotała tez coś w stylu: ,,Myślałam, że będzie tak wiecznie trwać".

Gakupo zaczął się śmiać, po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu tak głośno i z tak wielką dozą radości. Podbiegł do Hatsune i szybko wziął ją za rękę, niemal jednocześnie zaczynając nią kręcić. Miku spojrzała na niego jak na wariata, ale szybko przyłączyła się z własnej woli do ,,tańca". Krążyli wokół się, cały czas się śmiejąc oraz robiąc to coraz dziwniejsze pozy.

* * *

Luka siedziała w kuchni, najmniejszym pomieszczeniu, nie licząc łazienki, w domu. Miejsca starczyło jedynie na jedno krzesło, nie porażający rozmiarami stolik, zlew, niedużą lodówkę oraz parę szafek na najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Stukała palcami w drewniany blat, próbując odnaleźć melodie cały dzień chodzącą jej po głowie. W dodatku, była wręcz pewna, że znała słowa do niej.

Tylko gdzie one są?

Wreszcie przestała, zaraz przystępując do zaparzania kawy. Reszta domowników spała, Gumi na przykład padła jak zabita, zmuszona do intensywnego wysiłku fizycznego po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu. Yuuma nawet próbował wytrzymać z Luką dłuższy czas, jednak nie był przyzwyczajony do tak małej dawki snu. Tego dnia wstał wcześnie, obudzony przez zawalający się dach okolicznego budynku i później nie mógł już zasnąć. Mizki unikała przebywania z starszą Megurine dłuższy czas sam na sam. Zaś Lily... Cóż, Luka po prostu rozkazała jej się położyć na kanapę i nie wstawać z niej do rana. Blondwłosy chłopak spał na górze i się z niej nie ruszał.

Kobieta spojrzała na książkę, którą wcześniej wzięła ze sobą. Cóż, nie do końca była to książka, raczej pamiętnik czy dziennik, wszystko pisane odręcznie. Charakter pisma właściciela był piękny, każdą literkę starannie kaligrafował. Litery były odrobinę pochylone, a wszystko dało się przeczytać, chociaż zarejestrowała na szybko parę odstępstw od tego.

Z notesu wystawały różne kartki, częściej drukowane jak pisane. Wzięła jedną z nich.

 _"Ale Beliar nie znosił widoku światła i niszczył wszystko, co Innos stworzył.  
_ _Ujrzał wtedy Adanos, że w ten sposób nic nie może istnieć na świecie, ani jasność ani mrok." *_

\- Fajny żart - skomentowała Luka, patrząc ze złością na kartkę. - To naprawdę ma nas do czegoś zaprowadzić...? Jeśli on kolekcjonował podobne teksty to nie chciałbym go znać. Albo ona, nie wiem.

 _\- To tak żeby dać ogólne pojęcie - wyjaśniał im. Bo aby rozumnie pracować, jakieś ogólne pojęcie rzecz jasna mieć muszą - choć możliwie najmniejsze, jeśli mają być dobrymi i szczęśliwymi członkami społeczeństwa. Wiedza o szczegółach bowiem, jak każdy wie, przydaje cnót i szczęśliwości, wiedza ogólna zaś to dla umysłu zło konieczne. Nie filozofowie, lecz pracowite mrówki i zbieracze znaczków tworzą kręgosłup społeczny. **_

Kolejna kartka nie była ani bardziej przydatna, chociaż akurat ten cytat skądś znała. Westchnęła, przechodząc do właściwej części notesu. Jeśli tutaj nie znajdzie niczego ciekawe, to gdzie ma szukać wskazówek?

 _30.08.2006_

 _Dzień dzisiejszy jest historyczny, szczególnie dla naszego małego miasteczka. Nigdy wcześniej nie miało miejsce nic podobnego, a tego, co nas spotkało w ogóle się nie spodziewaliśmy. Nasza mała dziewczyna została gwiazdką! I to najprawdziwszą. Nikt z nas to nie wierzył, mimo że widzieliśmy jej starania, jej determinacje w dojściu do celu. Gratulacje, mała!_

 _Och, z emocji zrobiłem tak wiele powtórzeń..._

\- Nic przydatnego.

Luka dopiła kawę, wstając od stołu. Dziennik nie okazał się być tym, czym myślała, że będzie.

Czas wracać do opieki nad śpiącym.

* * *

* Fragment przemowy Vatrasa z gry _Gothic II_.

** Cytat z książki , _,Nowy, wspaniały świat_ " autorstwa Aldousa Huxleya


	11. Przestał!

\- I jak z nim? - spytała Mizki, wchodząc cicho do pokoju. W dłoniach trzymała dwa kubki herbat z których parowało. Nie miała jeszcze do końca otwartych oczu, wstała parę minut temu.

Pokój, w którym umieścili tajemniczego chłopaka, znajdował się na poddaszu i był najprawdopodobniej najlepiej oświetlonym pomieszczeniem w domu. Właściciel postawił tutaj jedynie łóżko i mnóstwo kartonów, które właśnie teraz sprawdzała Luka.

\- Bez zmian - odpowiedziała Megurine, otwierając kolejne pudło. Wyciągnęła z niego bombkę. - Całą noc oddychał spokojnie, temperatura również się nie zmieniała. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle się obudzi.

\- Moim zdaniem, to tylko kwestia czasu - próbowała pocieszyć ją Mizki, w zamian dostając jedynie rozdrażnione spojrzenia. No tak, oczywiście, co ona mogłaby wiedzieć o podobnych rzeczach? Podała młodszej dziewczynie herbatę i sama przysiadła do kartonów, biorąc pierwszy z brzegu. Żadne z nich nie było wielkie, każde na spokojnie zmieściłoby się w jej ramionach. - Dziadek do orzechów - mruknęła, gdy wyciągnęła zawartość.

\- Mam wrażenie, że właściciel lubił bajki. Znalazłam wcześniej kryształową kulę, żabę, koszyk oraz figurki wróżek. Równie dobrze może to być nadinterpretacja.

\- Może tak, może nie - odpowiedziała kwiaciarka, odkładając przedmiot na miejsce. - Wiesz, w jakiś sposób zwiększa to mistyczność, prawda? Nie wiemy, jakim cudem się tutaj znaleźliśmy, ale może być tak, że ktoś próbuje używać dużo symboliki...

\- Głupio to brzmi - przerwała jej Luka, zabierając się za herbatę. - Ale zapamiętam to, zawsze może być to kolejna z możliwości.

\- Dużo rzeczy głupio brzmi, a w rzeczywistości takie nie jest. - _Na przykład twój brat, ale pragnę przeżyć to wszystko, więc nie powiem tego na głos._ Odchrząknęła. - W tym mieście jest jakiś szpital?

\- Nie jestem pewna, trzeba będzie się zapytać Lily. - Megurine skrzywiła się na samą myśl o tym. - Dlaczego cię to interesuje?

\- T-tak po prostu się pytam...

\- Rozumiem. - Sposób, w jaki zostało wypowiedziane to słowo, w jakiś sposób było przerażające. Mizki po prostu pomyślała, że w wielu książkach, filmach czy grach, szpitale często są lokalizacją, gdzie dzieją się niewytłumaczone i straszne rzeczy. Jednak, oprócz tego, często znajdują się w nich odpowiedzi.

Wzięła kubek swój i Luki, szybko wstając i wychodząc z pokoju.

Megurine zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Była wręcz pewna, że słyszała kto aktualnie zajmuje szpital. Dopuszczała również możliwość, że nikt nie stacjonuje w tym miejscu. Przecież tam jest tak wiele potrzebnego zaopatrzenia...

Nie ufała innym, to pewne. Dlatego może powinna w jakiś sposób przemówić do swojej grupy, aby się tam wybrali i wzięli jak najwięcej rzeczy? Później mogliby zmieniać dom w swoistą twierdzę, razem z wyniesionymi wcześniej zapasami żywności. Coś podobnego zapewne planują pozostali, była tego pewna. Istniała możliwość, że już wcześniej zajęli szpital. Albo... Szkołę, w której, z tego co Luka słyszała, nie brakuje absolutnie niczego.

* * *

Lily czuła się źle. Być może to po prostu niewygodna kanapa, ale głowa jej pękała, gardło wręcz błagało o coś do picia, poza tym miała wrażenie, że była cała połamana. To jakaś nowa klątwa Megurine, czy jak? W sumie, bliżej jej do jakiegoś ukrytego, szalonego naukowca niż lekarza.

Powoli wstała, przerzucając nogi na podłogę. Czoło zapulsowało jeszcze bardziej, niezadowolone ze zmiany pozycji. Miała ochotę wrzasnąć na nie, ale nie pomogłoby to nic, ewentualnie uznaliby ją za wariatkę. A potem zamknęli w więzieniu i wrzucili klucze do kanału. Czy to miasto w ogóle posiadało posterunek policji...?

Nagle ją tknęło i już nie przejmując się bólem, błyskawicznie wstała.

Cholera, w policji może być broń. A wiadomo co ludzie mogą zrobić z bronią w tak chorej sytuacji jak ta? Nie. Szlag, szlag, szlag! Dlaczego nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej?!

...

 _Okej, Lily, spokojnie, uspokój się, nie wzbudzaj podejrzeń, a później na spokojnie pójdziesz sobie do posterunku i weźmiesz calutką broń. Później wrzucisz ją do kanału czy coś. Będzie idealnie, tylko się uspokój!_

W takich momentach rozumiała, dlaczego czasem ciągnęło Gakupo do papierosów. Poprawiła włosy, zastanawiając się, co dalej zrobić. Na jej oko, na razie zależało to od stanu tajemniczego chłopaka. Jeśli dalej nie wstał, mogła powiedzieć, że zapomniała czegoś arcyważnego ze stacji i musi koniecznie to przynieść. Szkoda, że nie wypracowali żadnej metody szybkiego wysyłania wiadomości. Gdyby tak było, mogłaby wszystko powiedzieć narzeczonemu i on odwaliłby całą robotę.

Nieświadomie zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła, jakby szukając magicznego rozwiązania. Wzrokiem zahaczyła o okno.

 _Huh?_

Czy jej się wydaje, czy śnieg przestał padać?

Wręcz na paluszkach podeszła do szyby i przykleiła twarz do niej. Naprawdę. Nie. Padało! O Boże, czuła się jak małe dziecko, które podczas świąt widzi pierwsze płatki, tylko tym razem sytuacja jest odwrotna. Miała ochotę triumfalnie się zaśmiać. Może, może, może nawet będą mogli stąd się wydostać! Ten jebany koszmar się skończy...!

\- Emm, Lily? Czemu... czemu jesteś przyklejona do szyby?

Lily podskoczyła na nieoczekiwany odgłos. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stał Yuuma, mając taki wyraz twarzy, jakby nie wiedział jakie emocje mają się na niej pojawić. Najwięcej na niej było zszokowania w stylu ,,What?!".

\- Śnieg przestał padać - odpowiedziała po prostu z uśmiechem, może pierwszym i ostatnim kiedykolwiek skierowanym w jego stronę. - Rozumiesz? Przestał!

\- Naprawdę? - Szybko sam podszedł do okna i rozdziawił usta. - N-naprawdę przestał! Nie wiem co powiedzieć, ale... Lol.

Lily nie była pewna, czy to na pewno odpowiednie słowo na tę sytuację, ale postanowiła się tym razem nie kłócić. Usłyszała kolejne kroki wchodzące do pokoju i pytający głos:

\- Co wy tutaj robicie?

To była Mizki, za nią szła ziewająca Gumi, nieco potykając się po drodze. Chyba dalej nie wydobrzała po wczorajszym biegu.

\- Śnieg przestał padać! - krzyknął Yuuma z autentyczną radością w głosie. - Widzicie? Przestał! - Zaczął odstawiać swoisty taniec szczęścia, krzycząc coś w stylu ,,Yuhu" i się śmiejąc.

Gumi przyłożyła dłoń do ust, z szokiem patrząc w okno. Nie była zdolna do wypowiedzenia słowa, zastygła w miejscu. Mizki za to wręcz pobiegła do szyby, odpychając Lily i Yuume. Szybko otworzyła okno, wpuszczając do środka nie tak zimne, jak można byłoby się spodziewać, powietrze. Wyciągnęła dłoń, ale nic na nią nie spadło. Mogli teraz wyraźnie zobaczyć, że niebo w dalszym ciągu jest pochmurne.

Ale... Czy to ważne?

Z piskiem na ustach, rzucili się do drzwi, by wyjść na zewnątrz.

Za to, na górze, Luka zastanawiała się na co te wszystkie dzikie odgłosy. Nie spojrzała w kierunku okna.

* * *

Iroha patrzyła się w niebo z nieprzeniknioną miną. Machała nogami, siedząc na murku i nucąc coś pod nosem. Obok niej siedział białowłosy chłopak, ubrany w czarną kurtkę. Trzymał w dłoniach szkicownik i ołówek, aktualnie nic z nimi nie robiąc. Wyróżniał się z tłumu swoimi oczami, jedno z nich było niebieskie, drugie zielone. Nagle kiwnął głową, jakby wpadł na genialny pomysł i zaczął rysować.

W pewnej odległości od nich stała dziewczyna z bluzą z króliczymi uszami, zaciskając ukryte pieści.

Mew nie było nigdzie widać.

A w jeszcze innej części miasta, Leon czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby nagle przebudził się z głębokiego snu. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Lola płacze, będąc uwieszoną na jego ramieniu, Miriam uśmiecha się, po raz pierwszy odkąd zostali tu uwięzieni, a Ruby śmieje się przez łzy.

* * *

Przepraszam za tak krótki rozdział, ale mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba! Następny będzie dłuższy i może wyjaśni parę spraw, chociaż nie jest to pewne.


End file.
